


Heart Beating Like A Drum

by heartlikethat



Series: Breathing In Your Smoke [1]
Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Romance, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Takes place at a camp, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlikethat/pseuds/heartlikethat
Summary: Zoey had exactly one goal — win the summer showcase and earn the coveted prize of having her compositions performed at Radio City Music Hall. She certainly did not intend to fall in love with one of her rivals.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Series: Breathing In Your Smoke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053461
Comments: 82
Kudos: 45





	1. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! My brain has no chill and I can’t stop writing so here we are.
> 
> The rating is to be safe. All characters in this are at least 21 because there will be some use of alcohol.

Never in her life did Zoey expect she would find herself _here_ , at a _camp_ in New Hampshire. Of course, it wasn’t your typical summer camp. No, it was a much sought-after, highly selective, four-week summer program for those involved in the performing arts that happened to take place at a camp.

Camp Carvahall, the smallest camp located on the smallest lake somewhere near the Canadian border. Only the fifty best composers, dancers, instrumentalists, and vocalists were chosen each year. The program concluded with a showcase where the winner received their very own show at Radio City Music Hall that would run for three months. It was no secret that winners of the showcase often went on to lead very successful careers.

Zoey was honestly lucky to have landed a spot.

She had just received her Bachelor of Music in Composition from Berklee in May, which meant she had exactly one perfect month with her family back in San Francisco before packing up and finding herself on the east coast once again.

She was due back at Berklee in the fall to start her Master’s program. Zoey felt a sense of pride at that accomplishment because after her first semester, the threat of expulsion loomed over her head and Zoey’s chance at becoming a composer almost ended before it ever began. She grimaced as she reflected back on that time in her life, which could best be described as a _complete and total trainwreck._

Of course, it didn’t start off that way.

Zoey entered college with enthusiasm, confidence, and the desire to prove herself. She had intentionally chosen a school on the other side of the country for the sole purpose of leaving her comfort zone behind and diving headfirst into a world of independence.

During her first week, she met a guy named Liam Fenway in her Music Application and Theory class. He was witty and charming and ridiculously handsome. If Zoey listed all the qualities of her dream partner, he checked all the boxes. And then some. The best part was that he was interested in her, too. 

Zoey fell for Liam fast and hard. So hard, in fact, that she invited him to fly back home with her during winter break to spend the holidays with her family and he heartily accepted.

Looking back, Zoey realized that everything had been too good to be true and there were many warning signs that indicated Liam was not the person he pretended to be. But eighteen-year-old Zoey was naïve and in love for the first time, so she was blissfully unaware of the deception that was going on behind her back.

During the week of finals, three days before they were supposed to leave for San Francisco, Zoey made two shocking discoveries.

The first was on the afternoon she was due to turn in an original composition that was worth half her grade, her instructor informed her that someone had already submitted the very same piece of work earlier that morning. Zoey knew there was only one person who would have had access to her work.

If there was a silver lining in the whole mess, it was this – her instructor knew Zoey was the creator of the piece because she had a very distinct style that was present in all her previous submissions. However, Liam came from a prestigious family with many notable alumni who gave generous donations to the school. In other words, he was untouchable.

So, unless she could produce another composition by the end of the day, she was at risk of being expelled for plagiarism.

It was all very unfair, but Zoey was not a person who conceded defeat and she had no shortage of compositions at her disposal. She went back to her dorm to retrieve one where she walked in on her roommate having sex. With Liam.

Discovery number two.

Needless to say, Zoey went home alone.

After that whole debacle, Zoey was determined to put her schoolwork and career first, swearing off any and all romantic relationships for the foreseeable future. She vowed she would never let another person into her heart. At least, not until she was firmly rooted in her own success.

* * *

As Zoey struggled to navigate her way to her cabin, she came to the conclusion that she _might_ have packed just _a little more_ than was necessary. Slung across her back was her faithful guitar, her Yamaha FG800 – perfect for hauling back and forth across the country. Her canvas messenger bag was thrown haphazardly over one shoulder while she clutched her overstuffed duffel in her right hand, which had her on the verge of toppling over. She mentally berated herself for not bringing a suitcase with wheels. _Seriously, who did she think she was kidding?_ Zoey was 5’2” and the most exercise she got was walking to and from class. She was not physically capable of lugging a fifty-pound bag across this damn camp.

Groaning in frustration, Zoey contemplated whether or not she should just leave her duffel and come back for it later when something, or rather _someone_ , slammed into her, causing her precariously perched messenger bag to slide off her shoulder and come crashing to the ground, spilling its contents out all over the sidewalk. Among the contents were no less than five leatherbound journals, pages upon pages of sheet music, and a copy of _Space Atlas_ and _Hubble’s Universe_ , for some casual reading. Cursing, Zoey bent down and scrambled to shove everything back into her bag. She vaguely registered the emphatic apologies from whoever had ran into her, who was helping her collect her belongings.

“You do realize this is a _music_ camp, right?” The person teased as they handed over her books about space. Zoey was about to give this person a piece of her mind, but then she looked up and her breath caught as her eyes landed on, without a doubt, the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His chestnut brown hair was perfectly tousled, a few errant curls spilling onto his forehead and his facial hair was _just the right amount_ of scruff that was sexy and not at all unkempt. She found herself captivated by his eyes, which were warm and brown and still slightly apologetic.

The handsome stranger wordlessly grabbed her duffel bag, which had fallen to the wayside. Lifting it with ease, he asked, “What cabin are you in?”

Zoey’s mind went blank. “Oh um...” You would have thought he asked some thought-provoking question for how long it took her to come up with an answer. “Four.”

“So, I see you play guitar,” he noted as he headed in the direction of her cabin. Zoey fell in step beside him and found herself getting distracted by his muscles, which were taut from the strain of carrying her bag. They were the kind of arms that could easily lift a girl and pin her up against a wall. _Jesus, Zoey. What the fuck?_ It might have been awhile since Zoey had _gotten some_. And while she wasn’t engaging in any romantic relationships, that didn’t mean she never fantasized about _certain things_.

“A bit. I’m actually here as a composer, though.”

He cast a sidelong glance at her as he responded. “Very cool. I’ve always wished to be more adept at writing music.”

“If it’s something you’re interested in, I’m sure you’ll get there. It just takes practice.”

Zoey marveled at how this handsome stranger didn’t even seem to be breaking a sweat. She could feel her scalp tingling as moisture beaded up around her hairline and slowly trickled down her forehead. She wiped at the sweat with the back of her hand. “God, you’re hot,” she muttered. Then, realizing what she just admitted _out loud_ , she winced.

That seemed to take the stranger by surprise as he slowed his pace and looked down at Zoey with amusement. “What did you just say?”

Zoey felt her cheeks flush and this time it wasn’t because of the summer heat. “Um. God, _it’s_ hot?” It came out as a question and she ducked her head so he couldn’t see how red her face probably was.

A smile stretched across his face and he let out a low chuckle. “Right.”

Thankfully, they had reached cabin four and Zoey nodded her appreciation as he held the door open for her and then effortlessly maneuvered her bag inside, setting it down by the nearest empty bunk.

“Thanks, um…” Zoey trailed off, realizing she didn’t know his name.

“Max,” he introduced himself.

“Zoey.”

“Well Zoey, I’m very pleased to meet you. I hope I run into you again. Maybe not quite so literally next time,” he flashed her a warm smile and turned to leave. Zoey stared after him, not so subtly checking him out as he walked away. _Very nice, indeed._

Then, remembering why she was here, Zoey shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. Now was not the time to get distracted and Max was _definitely_ a distraction.

* * *

Later that afternoon, as indicated on her schedule, Zoey entered cabin nine which had been transformed into a small, makeshift studio. A raised platform took up half the space and a piano was situated in one corner by the windows. Twelve chairs were neatly arranged in two rows in front of the platform. 

Zoey was the first one to arrive and she quickly chose an end seat in the first row. Soon enough, other students started pouring in and she recognized a blonde girl from her cabin — Autumn, maybe.

She was rifling through her bag in search of _the right journal_ when a familiar voice said, “Hey, Zoey!” She watched as Max took the seat next to her and she caught a whiff of his cologne or soap or maybe it was just his natural body odor. Whatever it was, it was intoxicating and Zoey had to fight the urge to shift closer to him.

She was saved from any potential embarrassment by a man taking the stage. “Good afternoon! Welcome to your home for the next month. My name is Austin and you’ll be seeing a lot of me, I’m afraid.” 

Austin appeared to be in his forties. He wore glasses and had a kind smile.

“For all of you here, this class is the cornerstone of the whole program. In this room, we have six composers and six pianists. You will be paired off and each week you’ll perform an original piece for me and your peers to critique, which is to prepare you for the showcase. I’m sure you all know what’s at stake. So, without further ado, here are the pairings. I know the creative process is different for everyone, so it’s up to you and your partner to meet and discuss how you wish to proceed.” 

Austin glanced down at his clipboard. “First, we have Scott McDonnell, composer. You’ll be paired with Thomas Strauss, pianist.”

Zoey didn’t care who her partner was, as long as it wasn’t Max. She was having a hard enough time focusing as it was with him sitting next to her, his knee brushing innocently against hers. She couldn’t imagine being in close proximity with him when she needed her full concentration to be able to write a masterpiece that would win her the showcase.

Zoey wondered what the chances were of Max also being a composer. Probably zero since he had said earlier he wished he were better at it.

“Okay next is Zoey Clarke, composer, paired with...”

_Not Max, not Max, not Max, not Max..._

“Maxwell Richman, pianist.”

_Well, fuck._


	2. It’s Nice To Have A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that I know _absolutely nothing_ about composing music and I don’t play a single instrument. I definitely won’t go in depth about either in this story, but for those reading who are musically inclined, if anything I write doesn’t make sense...go easy on me. I’m just here to tell a love story, but I envision certain _significant moments_ taking place where music is involved 😈

Once class was over, which only took about fifteen minutes because all it consisted of was Austin naming the pairs and going over the one rule — composers could not use any of their previous work, they needed to craft something new each week — Zoey and Max arranged to meet up later at the opening night bonfire so they could set up a schedule.

Back at her cabin, Zoey sat cross-legged on her bed and pulled out a journal to make a list of guidelines for herself.

1\. _Don’t get distracted by Max’s forearms_  
2\. _STAY FOCUSED ON THE GOAL_  
3\. _Seriously, just don’t think about Max at all in any capacity whatsoever_  
4\. _Remember why you’re here_  
5\. _Don’t imagine running your fingers through his hair, even though it looks so temptingly soft_  
6\. _You’ve got a showcase to win!_

Zoey figured it wouldn’t hurt to glance at this list every now and again to make sure she kept herself in line. Although, now all she _could_ think about was Max wrapping her up in his strong arms and tangling her fingers in his perfect hair. So, maybe the list was a bad idea.

 _Whatever_. While Max was attractive and chivalrous, she was sure he _must_ have some major personality flaw that would make him unappealing to her. Or, hopefully, he chewed with his mouth open. That would instantly turn her off, for sure.

Zoey almost laughed out loud at how ridiculous she was being.

She rummaged in her bag for a different journal so she could start a new list that detailed her and Max’s plan of action. She knew they were meant to discuss this together later, but she didn’t think he would mind if she got a head start.

Besides, Zoey really loved making lists.

* * *

When it came time to meet Max, Zoey headed out with Autumn — who she learned from class was a pianist and also from San Francisco — and Jessica, a dancer from Barnard.

“Zoey, you hit the jackpot getting partnered with Max. He’s easily the hottest man here,” Autumn said as they approached the bonfire, which had already been lit.

“I hadn’t noticed,” Zoey mumbled, feeling slightly annoyed by Autumn’s comment. Then she wondered why it even bothered her at all. So what if Autumn thought Max was attractive? Zoey had _zero interest_ in pursuing him, anyhow.

“Autumn, you haven’t seen hot until you’ve seen this dancer from Juilliard. _My god_. It’s my personal mission to jump his bones by the end of this month.” Jessica was glancing around, no doubt in search of her prey.

Zoey easily spotted Max and she wondered how he managed to make a plain white tee and black athletic shorts look _so damn good_.

She bid a quick goodbye to her new friends and walked over to where he stood by the fire, talking with the most fashionable person she had ever seen.

“Oh hey, Zoey! This is Mo and he is _literally_ the greatest singer on the planet. And that is not an exaggeration. Just wait until you hear him belt it out. You will never be the same.” Zoey thought it was adorable how Max was hyping Mo up. Although, she was trying to find things she _didn’t like_ about Max and him exuberantly praising someone he probably just met today was definitely _not_ a personality flaw.

Zoey smiled at Mo. “Wow, that’s quite the introduction. I can’t wait to hear you sing. You look incredible, by the way.”

“I know,” Mo responded with confidence. “Anyway, Maximus here hasn’t stopped talking about you for a single minute so I’ll leave you to it. It was nice to meet you, Red.”

Zoey wondered what Max could have possibly been saying to Mo. It’s not like they had even engaged in a proper conversation yet.

“Shall we get started?” Max asked, gesturing to a nearby patch of grass. Zoey smiled and the two sat down.

“Okay,” Zoey began, tucking her hair behind her ears, “so I made a list of how I think we should proceed. If you wouldn’t mind reading the first line, please.” She passed an open journal over to Max.

“ _Don’t get distracted by Max’s_ —” Zoey quickly snatched the journal out of his hands. “Sorry,” she muttered, “wrong journal. Here.” She handed him the _correct_ journal, but not before double and then triple checking the page to make sure it had the right contents.

“I don’t know, I think I’m a little more interested in knowing what’s so distracting about me that you had to write it down.” Max was grinning widely at her with mirth in his eyes.

Zoey thought about ignoring him, but she got the impression that Max wouldn’t let her off the hook that easily so she let out an exaggerated sigh and looked him straight in the eyes. “You know what, I’m not ashamed to admit that I think you have sexy forearms. There, I said it. Now, can we _please_ get back to the matter at hand?”

“Yes ma’am,” he let out a laugh as he saluted her and then read the first line. “ _Get to know each other_...Did you seriously write that down, Zoey?” Max was having way too much fun teasing her tonight.

“Yes, Max, I did,” she huffed indignantly. “I think it’s important we learn a little bit about each other, at least where music is concerned. Like, I want to know what you enjoy performing...what you’re good at. I figured I could tailor my compositions to your strengths so that both of our talents get showcased to the best of their abilities.”

“Yeah, okay. I think that’s a great idea, actually. And since we’re getting to know each other, can I ask you a question?”

“You just did,” she smirked at him.

“Ah, I knew it! You act all shy and innocent and cute, but I had a feeling you were a smartass.”

“Max, what’s your damn question?”

“You’re a little fiesty, too.” Zoey glared at him, but her eyes gave her away as they sparkled with amusement. “Why do you have _so many_ notebooks?” He asked.

“They’re journals,” she corrected him. “And they each serve a purpose. Like that one —” she pointed to the one in his hands, “that’s for everyday notes and ideas.” She blushed as she held up the one she had first given to Max. “I write all my _personal_ thoughts in this one, it’s basically an intimate look inside my soul. And all the others are just where I map out my compositions: the melody, texture, rhythm, form, harmony. I write out a backstory for each one and try to tell it through the music. It’s very important that I convey the right mood, or else, what’s the point? Why make music that doesn’t make you feel anything?”

For several moments, Max didn’t say a word, he just stared at her with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Zoey felt her body flood with warmth. Whether it was from the heat of the fire or the heat of his gaze, she couldn’t be sure. Finally, he said, “You get very passionate when you talk music.”

“Is that...a bad thing?” Zoey scrunched up her face in confusion. She wasn’t sure what Max was getting at.

“Not at all. I mean, it’s kind of why we’re here, isn’t it? I just thought it was cute.”

Zoey made a mental note that Max had said _cute_ in reference to her twice tonight. Not that it mattered, of course.

“Okay, so next on the list...can I hear you play? I need to see what I’m working with.” Zoey looked expectantly at Max, who jumped to his feet, extending his hands to help her up. She gratefully accepted and he lifted her with ease. “To the studio!”

* * *

Cabin nine, or The Studio as Zoey and Max so cleverly referred to it as, was unlocked and empty. Whoever ran the program at Camp Carvahall realized that inspiration didn’t adhere to a 9 to 5 schedule and so the students had full access to every cabin whenever they needed. Zoey flipped on the lights as Max made his way over to the piano.

“Any requests?” He asked once he was seated.

“‘La Campanella’”, she joked, naming one of the most difficult pieces ever written for the piano. Max shook his head and gave her a wry smile before directing his attention to the keys. He paused, probably trying to decide what he wanted to play. “Okay,” he said finally. “Oh, and Zoey?” He glanced up at her, smirking. “Try not to stare at my forearms too much.”

Zoey had no time to give a smart remark because Max started to play and her jaw nearly hit the floor as she recognized the piece as her suggestion of “La Campanella” by Franz Liszt.

She watched him in stunned silence, wondering _who the hell_ Max Richman was and how he could play something so challenging from memory. 

“ _Holy shit_ , Max. Did you start playing piano the day you were born?” She asked incredulously once he had finished.

He let out a chuckle. “Pretty much. That’s the piece I played for my Juilliard audition.” Zoey was not surprised that Max went to Juilliard, not when he had skills like _that_.

“It’s actually the only thing I do that makes my father proud of me. When I was a teenager, I thought about giving it up just to spite him, but I loved it too much and I didn’t want to stop doing something I loved just to piss him off. Now he’s pissed that I plan to make a career out of it because it means I won’t join the family business.”

Zoey’s heart went out to Max as she thought about her own dad who had spent countless hours learning about constellations and galaxies so she had someone to talk about her interests with. For a long time, he studied music too, but he never did quite catch on. Zoey loved him for trying.

“I’m sorry your dad sucks.”

“Yeah, me too.” Zoey watched as he ran a hand through his perfect head of curls. “But I have a good relationship with my mom and brother, so it’s not all bad.” 

The two talked about their families for awhile before Max abruptly decided to change the subject. “Hey, I know you play guitar, but do you also happen to play the piano?” 

“Yeah...sometimes,” she admitted cautiously, already knowing where this was going.

“Will you play for me?” Zoey’s initial gut reaction was _hell no_. But her mouth betrayed her mind as she gazed into Max’s eyes, which were rendering her powerless to resist him, “Sure, but not tonight. It’s getting late.”

“Let me walk you back.”

She was about to protest, but Max interrupted her before she had a chance. “I need to make sure nothing happens to you or else I’ll have to tag team with another group. And, have you seen those other composers?” He made a face. “You’re the _only one_ I want to work with.”

* * *

As Zoey lay sprawled across her bed, she tried to think of one thing she didn’t like about Max, but it was to no avail. He was kind, funny, super talented, _hot as hell_ , and Zoey really enjoyed the time they had spent together tonight. She could see them becoming best friends. She actually wrote that in her journal.

_Max Richman...is it too early to say friend for life?_

Zoey had been worried that he would cause her to lose sight of her goal, but she resolved not to let that happen.

Besides, she didn’t think there was any harm in being Max’s friend.


	3. Shake It Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is “Thank You For Breaking My Heart” by Alexz Johnson. Her songs inspire a lot of the fics I write, apparently lol.

On Thursday of that first week, Zoey was eating breakfast with Autumn and Jessica. She had just taken a bite when Max sat down across from her. Through a mouthful of toast, Zoey muffled something that he correctly interpreted to be “Hey, Max.”

“That’s real cute, Zo.”

She shrugged. “I try.” A few crumbs tumbled out of her mouth and onto the table. She gave him a sheepish smile before taking another bite of toast.

“So, Max, you’re looking exceptionally good today.” Zoey swallowed and clenched her teeth as Autumn shamelessly flirted with Max. This had been going on all week and while she _liked_ Autumn, she _didn’t like_ how she kept incessantly fawning over Max.

_Relax, Zoey._

She stole a quick glance over at Max, who looked rather uncomfortable. “Um, thanks.”

Zoey couldn’t help the feeling of relief that washed over her when Max didn’t return her flirtations. And she knew from hanging out with him the past few days that he could be a real flirt. Although now she was beginning to suspect that maybe he only flirted with her.

Zoey decided to stop that train of thought in its tracks.

“Remember that dancer from Juilliard I was telling you girls about the other night?” Zoey heard Jessica say in a low tone, leaning forward. “Well he’s coming over here now. Also, we may have made out last night.” Zoey didn’t have much time to react to that news as she turned her head to get a look at Jessica’s hot mystery man.

She felt her heart stop and then plummet into her stomach as she recognized the person standing before her. He seemed equally as frazzled once he noticed her sitting there. “Uh, hey Zoey. It’s been awhile” He awkwardly scratched at the back of his neck.

“Simon,” she acknowledged him, her voice tight.

Jessica looked curiously between them. “You two know each other?”

“Um, sort of,” Simon began, taking the empty seat next to Jessica. “We met at Berklee before I transferred to Juilliard for my second year. We shared a mutual...acquaintance.” 

Zoey visibly flinched and Max sent her a look of concern. She was happy to end the conversation there, but Simon continued, “Actually, I never did get a chance to talk to you after everything that went down with Li—”

Zoey cut him off. “Simon, if we could not talk about He Who Must Not Be Named, I’d really appreciate it.”

“I’m sorry, but are we talking about Voldemort?” Max asked, trying to be funny. And it kind of was.

“Basically,” Zoey answered. Honestly, it wasn’t much of a stretch. She definitely didn’t think Liam had a soul. Not after what he did to her.

“Well, if I can just say one thing and I promise I won’t ever broach the subject again.” Simon said, trying to gauge Zoey’s reaction. She gave a slight nod, giving him permission to continue. “After I heard about what happened, I cut all ties with _You Know Who_. What he did was messed up and you didn’t deserve any of it.”

Zoey’s heart clenched painfully at the onslaught of memories Simon’s presence and words had brought to the forefront of her mind.

“Thanks. Um...I gotta get to...a class.” She hastily grabbed for her bag. “I’ll uh...I’ll see you tonight, Max. Same time, same place.” Zoey darted out of the dining hall, leaving behind a plate full of food and a group of confused, but concerned, people.

* * *

Zoey glanced at her watch for what felt like the hundredth time. 8:27 pm. It was thirty minutes before she was due to meet up with Max. Jessica was gone, probably out somewhere with Simon. Autumn kept sending worried looks in her direction and Zoey fought the impulse to snap at her for doing so.

Zoey didn’t think she could take it much longer.

With her mind made up, she grabbed her guitar and headed for The Studio. She had been feeling on edge all day and she knew she needed to get a handle on her emotions before they started to interfere with her work. Her ability to concentrate on anything all day had been dismal at best.

Even after all these years, Liam was still managing to find a way to fuck everything up.

She was relieved to find The Studio empty. She sat down on the stage, pulling out her well-worn personal journal and flipping to the page where she had penned a song years before.

Zoey didn’t necessarily consider herself a songwriter, but she did find songwriting to be an effective outlet for her emotions. It was a way for her to bottle up all her feelings and put them on a shelf — the highest shelf — so she would never be tempted to reach for them again. But here she was, uncorking a bottle and revisiting old wounds.

She shifted her guitar into a more comfortable position before she lightly plucked at the strings and began to sing.

_“You never took my side, never let me shine  
It was never the truth, lies, lies  
You made me believe that you’d never leave  
I thought I had nothing to lose, why, why  
Now here I am singing the blues_

_But I wanna thank you for letting me down  
‘Cause I won’t fall as hard the next time around  
Life isn’t fair and you told me to suffer the scars  
I wanna thank you for breaking my heart _

_I let you inside, I treated you kind  
I waited for you every time, time  
And I should’ve known I’d be better alone  
But loving was new, I was blind, blind  
Now here I am singing the blues_

_But I wanna thank you for letting me down  
‘Cause I won’t fall as hard the next time around  
Life isn’t fair and you told me to suffer the scars  
I wanna thank you for breaking my heart”_

Zoey’s vision was blurry and she wondered at what point during the song she had started to cry.

When the whole fiasco with Liam first went down, she never let herself cry over it. She never wanted him to have the satisfaction of breaking her. Instead, she had poured every thought, feeling, and emotion into this song and then promptly closed the door on that chapter of her life, never looking back.

However, singing it now, it didn’t hurt nearly as much as she anticipated. It was cathartic. Maybe she should have done this years ago.

When she finally looked up, she noticed Max standing near the door, hesitating. She wondered how long he had been there, how much he had heard. Zoey gave him a watery smile and that seemed to break him out of his trance because he swiftly made his way over to where she sat on the stage.

He took his place next to her, gently grabbing the guitar from her and setting it aside before wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. “Would this have anything to do with what happened this morning?” He murmured, gazing down at her.

“Quite possibly,” she admitted quietly, leaning into his embrace. Zoey was only _slightly concerned_ with how at ease she felt around Max after knowing him a total of four days.

“Do you want to talk about it? I make an excellent sounding board.”

Zoey gave him a grateful smile before shaking her head. “Thanks, Max. But I think it’s a bit early in our friendship for that kind of emotional unload.”

“Well, if you ever change your mind...I’m here. You can be vulnerable with me.” She glanced up at him then, noting the sincerity in his eyes. It made her heart flutter and she hastily averted her eyes before she did something dangerous like grab his face and crash her lips onto his.

_But god, how she wanted to._

While still curled up against Max, Zoey took the opportunity to lean closer and breathe him in. She felt Max stiffen slightly before he let out a small laugh. “Did you just... _sniff_ me?”

“Yes,” she said matter-of-factly. “You smell really good, by the way.”

“Thanks.” Zoey could hear the amusement in his voice.

“Okay, enough of that.” She reluctantly shrugged out of his embrace and clapped her hands together. “Let’s get to work.”

* * *

Zoey and Max quickly fell into a comfortable routine. Max would sit at the piano, alternating between fiddling around with the keys and performing whatever section of the piece Zoey recently handed over. 

Meanwhile, Zoey would lay on the stage on her stomach facing Max, with a journal and sheet music spread before her, hand furiously scrawling across the paper.

When it came to writing music, she normally preferred to work in solitude. But there was something about working with Max that just felt so natural and easy. Zoey tried not to think too hard about the implications behind what _that_ meant.

Yes, their arrangement worked quite well. And when Zoey needed silence to concentrate, all she had to do was tell Max to _shut the hell up_ and he’d stop playing and shift his attention over to Zoey, watching as her brow furrowed while she got lost in her work. Occasionally, she’d look up and meet his gaze, but she soon learned it was a tactical error because her mind would go blank when she saw him staring at her with a soft smile playing on his lips. It always took her awhile to regain her composure so she tried not to look up _too_ often.

“Okay, it’s done,” Zoey finally announced before gingerly lifting herself up off the floor, stiff from laying there so long. She let out a groan as she indulgently stretched her arms over her head, feeling her shirt ride up as a result. She did not miss the fact that Max’s eyes drifted to the newly exposed section of skin.

She crossed the distance between them and handed him the sheet music before taking position beside the piano as Max began to play.

Zoey tried to focus on the music, but she found herself captivated by his fingers dancing across the keys. For a fleeting moment, her stupid brain imagined how those same limber fingers would feel tracing a path down her spine. Her body flushed with heat at the thought.

She had seen plenty of people play the piano before, obviously, but there was just something about watching Max that really did it for her.

 _Those damn fingers and forearms._

Or maybe it was because every so often he would glance up at her and a smile would light up his face, a smile that sometimes bordered on... _seductive?_

When Max finished playing, he looked expectantly up at Zoey. “So? How was that? Did it sound how you envisioned it?”

Zoey slid onto the bench next to him, grabbing for the sheet music. “Yeah, you performed it flawlessly. I might make a few changes, but overall, I think it’s acceptable for our first piece.”

Max shot her an incredulous look. “Zo, _acceptable?_ What you just composed is amazing. You have a real talent for writing music.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not nearly as talented as your fingers,” she said, then blushed scarlet once she realized how many inappropriate ways that could be construed.

“I think you’d be impressed by what else these fingers can do,” he said, words heavy with innuendo. Zoey had to bite down hard on her lip to prevent herself from begging him to show her exactly what those fingers were capable of.

Instead, she shot up off the bench to put some distance between them.

“Um, so I’ll probably work on this a bit more in the morning. You won’t have any problem performing this tomorrow with the changes, right?”

“Zoey, I think you’ll come to realize I don’t have any issues when it comes to performing.” He winked at her.

_Oh. My. God._

“O-okay great,” Zoey stammered, trying to keep her mind from thinking of Max _in that way_. She thought she might just have to go jump in the lake to cool off.

Max was clearly pleased with his ability to get her flustered based on the satisfied look that was plastered all over his face.

Zoey tried to remind herself that Max was _just her friend_ and she was only here to win the showcase. 

But then he was collecting her journals and sheet music and placing them _so neatly_ and _so carefully_ into her messenger bag before casually grabbing her guitar and slinging it across his back, walking toward the exit. When he reached the door, he looked back at where she stood, still rooted to the spot. “Are you coming, Zo? Or do you need me to carry you, too?” His eyes were glittering with mirth.

The way he had so thoughtfully gathered up her belongings, it was a simple act, but it ignited something inside her. And that’s when Zoey realized...she was _fucked_.


	4. Treacherous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write so I hope you like it! 😈😈

_“Is this okay?” Max’s breath was hot against her ear as she felt his fingers toying with the hem of her dress, which was weird because Zoey didn’t remember packing a dress._

_“Yes,” she breathed, letting her head fall back on his shoulders. Somehow, she had ended up on his lap in front of the piano. How had they gotten here?_

_“Keep playing,” he ordered, nipping at her earlobe. Confused, she lifted her head and glanced down with unfocused eyes at where her hands were hovering over the keys. She pressed down and was rewarded when Max’s hand disappeared under her skirt, his fingers trailing up her thigh._

_Her breath caught as he slipped his hand under the waistband of her underwear. “Someone’s excited,” he teased, his fingers expertly stroking her already slick folds as she bit back a moan._

_“I’ll only stop if you do,” his voice was rough as he inserted a finger inside her, leisurely pumping in and out. Her body jolted at the sensation, causing her fingers to pause as she let out a gasp. He stilled his movements, waiting for her to keep playing._

_Tentatively, she began to move her fingers across the keys in a simple melody as he slid another finger into her, moving with deep, deliberate strokes. She squirmed against his hand, trying to urge him to go faster, but his pace remained torturously slow and she couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped her lips._

_His thumb grazed her clit and her hands slammed down on the keys, causing a cacophony of sound to ring out as Max muffled a laugh into her hair._

_Zoey was sure she wasn’t going to receive any accolades for her performance, but she was far more interested in Max’s performance at the moment._

_His ministrations weren’t enough to send her over the edge, but a thought occurred to Zoey and she decided the test her theory. She increased the tempo of the melody and was thrilled when Max’s fingers followed suit and his thumb began to rub circles around her clit._

_Soon, her breath was coming out in ragged pants and she felt the muscles in her thighs tense as the pressure started to build._

_God, she was so close..._

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..._

Zoey was abruptly ripped from her dream, gasping and drenched in sweat with an undeniable ache between her legs. She groaned and squeezed her thighs tightly together. Even in her dreams, she couldn’t get off.

She blindly grabbed for her phone, disabling the alarm which she had set because she was supposed to meet up with Max this morning. 

_That won’t be awkward at all_ , she mused, thinking about the dream that was still fresh in her mind. And while the dream was not at all unpleasant, it was extremely inconvenient given her current living arrangements. Zoey cursed the fact that she was sharing a cabin with eleven other girls because she could really use some privacy to _work off some frustration_ before she had to be in close proximity with the person who had her in such a state of arousal.

* * *

The Studio was occupied so Zoey and Max opted to find a quiet spot to work by the lake, although Max didn’t really have much to work on without a piano. Instead, he sat next to her, leaning back on his arms as the occasional breeze wafted his scent in her direction.

It was early on Sunday morning and most of the other students were still sleeping off their hangovers from the night before.

Max had flawlessly executed Zoey’s composition on Friday to favorable reviews from Austin and their classmates and now it was time for them to get started on their next piece.

Except Zoey couldn’t concentrate on much of anything at the moment with Max sitting so close to her and smelling like a delicious snack. Not to mention she was having a hard time looking _real Max_ in the eye when she still had vivid images in her mind of how _dream Max_ had her on the brink of an orgasm.

“Why are you here right now?” She found herself asking, her tone a little harsher than she intended. “It’s not like there’s a piano out here so you can practice.” It’s not that she didn’t want Max there, in fact, she definitely wanted Max _all over_ , but it’s not like that could happen and right now the only purpose he was serving was a distraction.

He didn’t seem put off by her tone in the slightest. Instead, he was smiling at her. “I mean, if you haven’t noticed, I kind of spend all my free time with you.”

“Yeah, but why?”

“Because I like hanging out with you.”

“Okay, but _why?_ ” She repeated her question, which seemed to amuse Max.

“What, do you want me to make you a list?”

Zoey gave him an appraising look. “I can’t tell if you’re being serious or if you’re poking fun at the fact that I really enjoy making lists.” When his smile widened, she got her answer. “Okay, you’re definitely making fun of me.”

“Zoey, your borderline neurotic love for organization is a quality of yours I happen to find very endearing.”

“Oh.” Whatever she was expecting him to say, it certainly wasn’t that.

Max looked at her with a hint of concern. “Zo, you okay? You’ve been staring at that blank page for almost thirty minutes. Usually your hand never stops moving and your journal looks like a Rorschach test by now.”

She sighed. No one could say Max wasn’t observant. “I think I’m having a mental block. I’ve just been a little... _tightly wound_ lately.”

 _That’s one way to put it_ , she thought wryly to herself.

“Sounds like you could use a release,” he smirked at her.

“Is that an offer?” She countered and was pleased when he sucked in a sharp breath.

He glanced at his watch. “You know what, I have an idea. Come with me.” Zoey raised an eyebrow at him, trying to determine if there was a double meaning behind his words. Max seemed to read her mind because he added, “Get your mind out of the gutter, Zoey.”

* * *

Max led Zoey to his cabin so he could grab something from inside. When he emerged, a backpack was casually thrown over his shoulder. “Follow me.”

He led her on a path into the woods and her mind instantly went to all the true crime podcasts she listened to and how this could easily be the beginning of her own gruesome story. If he got rid of her, it would be less competition for him, after all. She couldn’t stop herself from voicing her concerns aloud. “You’re not about to murder me, are you?”

Max let out a hearty laugh. “No, of course not.”

She eyed him suspiciously. “That’s exactly what a murderer would say. What’s in the backpack? Chloroform? A rope? Duct tape? _An axe_?”

“Zoey, there’s no way an axe would fit in this bag.” He paused. “There’s two bottles of water and some handkerchiefs.” Max said, answering her initial question.

“Are you going to tie me to a tree and leave me there?”

“Why? Did you want me to tie you up?” Zoey’s mouth went dry while another part of her got wet at the thought of being tied up and at Max’s mercy. She bit her lip and said nothing.

They walked a bit farther before Max reached into his backpack and handed her a handkerchief. She still wasn’t entirely sure what it was for, but she thought maybe Max had something planned and he needed to blindfold her so she didn’t ruin the surprise. 

Or maybe he wanted to blindfold her for _other reasons_ , her traitorous mind thought, where it had apparently taken up permanent residence in the gutter.

She went to tie the handkerchief around her head when she heard Max’s soft chuckle as he gently grabbed her wrist.

“For your back pocket,” he explained.

She did a quick sweep of her surroundings and realized they had reached a clearing in the woods where a group of people were gearing up for a game of flag football.

“I heard them talking about playing this morning and I thought maybe this would help get you out of your head. Clear the noise, so to speak.”

Still gripping her wrist, he slowly lowered her hand away from her face. He relaxed his hold on her, his thumb sliding down her palm as he released her hand, which fell limp at her side, tingling from his featherlight touch. Zoey marveled at how that simple contact could send her nerve endings into such a frenzy.

Zoey wondered if Max knew the effect he had on her.

“ _Flag football_?” She asked him incredulously. 

“Zoey, can you muster a little enthusiasm? This will be fun.”

Fun was not the word that came to mind. She followed him out into the clearing until he stopped and said, “You’ll be on their team.” He gestured to a group of people she didn’t recognize except for Tobin and Leif, who were dancers and friends of Jessica.

“No!” She pulled on Max’s arm, bringing his face close to hers as she whispered, “I’m afraid of Tobin. He’s always talking to his bag.”

Max smiled down at her before placing his hands on her shoulders. “He only does that because he’s got his ferret in there,” Max said casually, like it was the most normal thing in the world to be toting around a ferret in a backpack.

“Oh, that’s a relief. For a second, I thought he was crazy,” she deadpanned. Max laughed before squeezing her shoulders and releasing her to join up with his team. She begrudgingly made her way over to hers, keeping a wide berth between her and Tobin.

When they started playing, Zoey surprised herself by getting into it.  
She might not be the most athletically inclined, but she was extremely competitive.

Once she realized Max had the ball, she sprinted after him, getting closer and closer until she slammed into him — hard — knocking him to the ground where the two of them rolled to a stop, Zoey on top of him.

“Zoey, you do know there’s no tackling in flag football, right? Not that I mind having you on top of me. In fact, I rather enjoy it,” he teased, his breathing heavy and labored from the physical exertion of the game.

Zoey struggled to regain her own breath, but for different reasons. She knew she should climb off him, but her brain was having a hard time communicating that to her body when it felt so good pressed up against his.

She gazed down at him, her heart skipping a beat as their eyes met.

Something must have shifted for Max, too, because she felt his thumbs start tracing circles on the bare skin of her waist, causing her breath to hitch and her eyes to flutter closed. When had he even slipped his hands underneath her shirt? His fingers skimmed up her torso and she shivered as he lightly caressed the sensitive skin on the sides of her breasts before removing his hands from her shirt completely.

“Are you good, Zo? You’re looking a little flushed.” Zoey’s blue eyes snapped open and she looked into Max’s brown ones, which held a wicked gleam.

_Two can play that game._

She flashed him an innocent smile before rolling her hips against him, noting with pleasure how he hissed out a sharp breath through clenched teeth at the contact. Zoey did it once more for good measure and was rewarded when she felt him grow hard beneath her, letting out a small groan. She lifted off him then, this time with a devilish grin stretched across her face.

“Come on, Max. The game isn’t over yet.”

Although, Zoey wasn’t entirely sure which game she was referring to.

* * *

Later that night, Zoey stole away from the crowd that had loudly gathered around the fire and followed the same path Max had led her down earlier that day to the clearing in the woods.

She berated herself for not accomplishing a single productive thing all day. She hoped the solitude would afford her the opportunity to conjure up some brilliant idea for her next composition.

When she reached the middle of the clearing, she laid down on her back, staring up at the stars scattered across the night sky. She let out a soft sigh, one arm propped behind her head, her other hand resting lightly on her stomach.

She heard the shuffling of footsteps and knew it was Max before he even took the spot next to her.

“You know, Max, I came out here to get away from my distractions,” she cast a sidelong glance at him, admiring how the moonlight illuminated his face.

“I’m a distraction?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Yes,” she said simply.

“Sorry,” Max replied, sounding not at all apologetic. Then, “So, since you’re a space expert, care to share exactly what we’re looking at?”

She obliged, enthusiastically pointing out the constellations visible in the June night sky. Zoey was keenly aware that Max’s focus was entirely on her and not on the view above, watching her with fascination as her face lit up while she effortlessly and exuberantly named the stars.

The two fell into a companionable silence, Zoey listening intently to the steady sound of Max breathing.

“You know,” Max shifted so he was laying on his side, propped up by his elbow. He looked down at Zoey, hesitation in his eyes, before making a decision and grabbing her hand, his thumb sweeping back and forth across her palm. “I find you quite distracting, too.”

“In what way?” She asked breathlessly, her palm tingling from his touch.

“In every way.” His words hung heavy in the air between them. She watched as his eyes flicked down to her mouth and her lips parted slightly in anticipation. She forgot all the reasons why this was a bad idea.

But then he was squeezing her hand and releasing his hold on her, rolling onto his back to resume his position beside her.

Zoey was taken aback by the sudden, sharp stab of disappointment she felt.


	5. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is “Skips” by (surprise, surprise) Alexz Johnson. She never officially released this song, but there’s a demo version on YouTube if anyone feels inclined to listen to it. Enjoy!

As it turned out, _not_ getting kissed by Max was exactly what Zoey needed to get the inspiration for her next composition.

Besides, Zoey reminded herself, she really shouldn’t be kissing Max anyhow because the only way _that_ could end is in disaster. She didn’t want to lose him as a friend and there was _absolutely no chance_ for them to become anything _more_ , not when they inevitably had to part ways in three weeks, with Zoey going back to San Francisco and Max to New York.

And while _yes_ , Zoey _would_ be at Berklee in the fall and _technically_ Berklee was less than a four hour drive from Juilliard — not that Zoey looked that up or anything — if traffic was favorable, the long distance thing never worked out. Not to mention, who knew where either one of them would end up after college.

Zoey also couldn’t ignore the fact that if Max had _really_ wanted to kiss her, then he would have done it. So, there was that.

* * *

Tuesday night found Zoey and Max in their usual spot of her sprawled out on the stage and Max behind the piano.

“Do you ever write lyrics for any of your songs?” Max asked out of the blue and Zoey’s mind instantly wandered to the hundreds of songs safely tucked away in her personal journal.

She briefly considered lying to Max, but she suspected that he had heard her singing last week after he found her crying on the stage. Plus, the thought of lying to him made her stomach churn.

“I do,” she said. “But it’s not something I’m interested in sharing with the world.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s too personal,” she admitted. “It’s my version of therapy and I don’t necessarily want everyone to know what’s going on in my head.”

“So...you’d never share them? Not with anyone?”

“I mean...” Zoey stopped to consider his question. “I wouldn’t say _never_ ,” she conceded. “But if I did let someone hear them, then that person must be pretty damn special.”

“And lucky,” Max added, which had Zoey shooting him a puzzled look.

“To get a glimpse inside the beautiful, brilliant, mysterious mind of Zoey Clarke, now that would truly be an honor.”

Zoey couldn’t help it. His words sent a thrill through her, but she tried to play it cool as she rolled her eyes at him. “Flatterer.”

* * *

When Max walked into the dining hall Friday morning, Zoey instantly knew something was wrong. His face was drawn tight, but it was his eyes that gave him away. Eyes that were normally warm and bright were now bleak and despondent. Before he had a chance to sit down, Zoey grabbed his hand and pulled him off to the side, muttering some excuse about how she needed to talk to him in private about their upcoming second performance that afternoon.

“Max, what happened?” She kept a firm hold on his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” Max let out a sigh, averting his eyes. “I got a call from my dad this morning. He told me not to bother coming back home for the rest of summer break...he said I won’t be welcome.”

Zoey felt her heart clench and she squeezed his hand again. “Oh, Max. I’m so sorry. Where will you go?”

“I’ll stay with my brother. It’s fine. It’s not a big deal.” He shook his head and Zoey knew it was most certainly _not fine_ and it was a _huge deal_. Oh, how she would _love_ to give his father a piece of her mind. “I just can’t believe he had to tell me that today, of all days.”

“What’s today?” Zoey was almost too afraid to ask.

Max’s face contorted into a grimace. “My birthday.”

* * *

For the next few hours, Zoey couldn’t stop thinking about Max, which wasn’t much different than any other day, but this time it was because she couldn’t get the image of how dejected he looked out of her mind and how much she hated it. She was determined to cheer him up by any means necessary.

Which is what led Zoey to seek out Mo, who she hadn’t really spent much time with, but Mo had something Zoey desperately needed.

“Hey Mo, I was hoping you’d lend me a bottle of wine. It’s for Max’s birthday. I wanted to do something special for him tonight.” Zoey rocked nervously on her feet. Nothing like asking a favor from a near stranger.

Mo swept his gaze over Zoey and raised his eyebrows. “Are you going to give that boy the gift of your body?”

Zoey blushed scarlet. “No!”

“What a shame. _That_ is a gift Sir Max-a-lot would be _very_ happy to receive.” Mo opened a trunk to reveal an impressive collection of wine. “Take your pick.”

Zoey stared at Mo in disbelief. “How did you manage to bring all this here?” 

“I have my ways. Now, get on with it, Zoldilocks. I don’t have all day and you don’t want to keep that boy waiting.”

* * *

“Hey Zoey, what’s the big—” Max stopped in his tracks. “...emergency.” His eyes swept across the dimly lit room, landing on the blanket and provisions spread out on the stage in the Studio. “What’s all this?” He asked, making his way over to where she sat on the blanket.

“I wanted to celebrate your birthday. I swiped some cupcakes from the dining hall at dinner and Mo gave me some wine.” Zoey shrugged and smiled at Max as he sat down next to her. She grabbed the bottle and poured them both a glass. “I also might have swiped some glasses from the dining hall, so please don’t rat me out.” 

Max let out a gentle laugh. “I would never.” He grabbed the glass from her outstretched hand. “Thank you.”

“It’s not every day you turn... _twenty-two?_ ” She guessed, glancing at Max.

“Right,” he confirmed, taking a sip. “And please, no singing Taylor Swift. That’s just unoriginal.”

“Promise,” Zoey crossed her heart and playfully nudged her shoulder against his arm. “I never got a chance to tell you what a phenomenal job you did earlier,” she nodded her head toward the piano, “with the performance.”

“Thanks, Zo. But we both know that you’re the mastermind behind everything. I just play the music.”

“Right, because that’s _so easy_ ,” she teased, then added, “we make a pretty good team.”

“Yeah,” Max tilted his head and smiled affectionately at her, “we do.” He shifted closer so their arms were pressed tight together and Zoey reveled in the warmth. He was silent for a moment. “Zoey, I can’t believe you did all this. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” Zoey felt a pang of sorrow for Max if this hastily thrown affair was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him.

“Well, you deserve it. You actually deserve so much _more_ than this,” she said ardently, “but it’s all I could come up with on such short notice.”

“No, this is absolutely perfect.” His voice was low and thick with emotion as he stared at her, his eyes warm and sparkling. “There’s no one else I’d rather spend my birthday with.” Zoey noticed his features were more relaxed than they had been all day, although she suspected the wine might have some part to play in that.

“Speaking of your birthday, my gift is that I’m going to play something for you,” Zoey announced as she gulped down the rest of her wine before getting up and walking over to the piano.

“I mean, you already agreed you were going to play for me someday, so I feel like I’m being cheated out of a proper gift.” Max joked as he stood up and joined her by the piano.

Zoey let out a huff and glared at him. “Do you want to hear it or not?”

His smile was bright as he leaned against the piano, resting his chin in his hands. “Yes, please.”

Zoey took a deep breath, her hands trembling slightly as they hovered over the keys. She hardly ever played for anyone, and she most definitely _never_ sang for anyone. 

But, Max wasn’t just _anyone_.

She let out an unsteady breath. “Okay, Max, consider yourself lucky,” she said in reference to their conversation earlier in the week. He looked adorably confused. In way of explanation, Zoey’s hands started to move across the keys as her voice rang out, soft and clear.

_“I feel my heart doesn't fit  
Cause it beats too many times  
And it skips  
Running races in my head and then”_

Zoey watched as understanding dawned on Max’s face. His look of surprise quickly turned into one of awe as he held her gaze, a smile stretching across his face.

_“I feel my hands don't work  
Touching your skin in the dark  
I was put here to watch  
Not meant to get caught up in  
Close to your skin”_

His broad smile filled Zoey with inexplicable joy and she thought she just might sing for him every day if it meant she got to see his face light up like that.

_“Up and down on this merry-go-round  
Take me up  
Put me back in one piece  
But let me feel you”_

The music faded out and the room went silent, both feeling the significance of the moment.

“ _Wow_ ,” he whispered reverently. That one, simple word sent flutters through her chest and a shiver down her spine. “You have a beautiful voice, Zoey. Just... _wow_ ,” he repeated. “That was amazing.”

She glanced shyly up at him. “It’s not, um...it’s not finished yet, as you can tell. But uh, there’s your look inside my head.” In a low tone, she added, “Happy birthday, Max.”

“Best birthday gift ever.”

Zoey stood up. “Yeah, well, gifting is a gift I’m gifted at,” she quipped with a grin.

When Zoey met Max’s gaze again, her heart lurched at the adoration clearly evident in his eyes. Adoration that was directed at _her_. She couldn’t bring herself to look away — not that she wanted to — and Max took a tentative step toward her, trying to gauge her reaction. She instinctively stepped back, but Max was not deterred as he continued on his path, his eyes never wavering from hers. “Max,” her voice was barely a whisper, her heart pounding in her chest, “what are you doing?” Her back hit the wall.

“What I should have done the other night.” Max wrapped one arm around the small of her back, pulling her flush against him before leaning down and brushing his lips lightly against hers, catching Zoey completely by surprise.

It wasn’t the kiss she expected. With all the sexual tension that had been lingering in the air between them lately, she anticipated his mouth would be hot and demanding, his hands roving in a desperate attempt to explore her body. 

Instead, he kissed her soft and sweet and slow, as if he were trying to memorize the feel and taste of her. Zoey shuddered when his tongue swept across her bottom lip, asking for permission. She responded by grasping the hair at the nape of his neck, angling his head to deepen the kiss.

Kissing Max was even better than Zoey imagined and she had been imagining it _a lot_. She was acutely aware of every inch of his body pressed against hers. The fingers splayed across the small of her back radiated heat from his touch while his other hand was tangled in her hair, gently tugging her head back until it rested against the wall. His mouth moved from her lips to her neck, his stubble scraping against her jaw and shooting a jolt of pleasure down her spine. A soft moan escaped from deep in her throat as she threaded her fingers through Max’s hair, encouraging him as he tenderly kissed and nipped his way to her collarbone. 

Zoey thought Max must be made of lightning because every spot he kissed or touched felt charged and her body was thrumming with electricity. She hadn’t felt anything like _this_ in a long time — not since Liam.

_Liam._

It was that thought that had Zoey crashing back to reality, pulling away from Max and gasping for breath. She squeezed her eyes shut, too afraid to see the expression on his face. “I-I can’t do this. I’m sorry.” Her voice sounded strangled.

She placed her palms on his chest and gently pushed him away, breaking their embrace. Regret immediately swelled up inside Zoey as she missed the comforting warmth of his body and the feel of his lips against her skin.

Warily, she opened her eyes and peered up at him under her eyelashes. His lips were just slightly swollen and his hair askew from Zoey running her fingers through it. His expression was marred by confusion as he met her gaze.

“Max,” her throat felt tight, “your friendship means so much to me. And...I didn’t come here this summer to just... _hook up_ with someone.”

Confusion turned to hurt. “Zoey, that’s not what—” he paused, choosing his next words carefully. He released a shuddering breath. “I’m not interested in a hook up, either.”

Now, it was Zoey’s turn to be confused. “Okay, so then...we’re good?”

She studied Max’s face, he seemed to be considering something. She could almost see the wheels turning in his head, like he was formulating a plan. More than anything, Zoey wanted to know what he was thinking. Finally, he offered her a smile, although it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Yeah, Zo,” he said, “we’re good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it happened. The kiss you’ve all been waiting for! You’re welcome.
> 
> *hides*


	6. Out Of The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda spiraled out of control lol.
> 
> I stole some lines from the show but altered them a bit...I’m sure you’ll recognize them. I also threw in a _super obvious_ easter egg so let me know if you spot it.

After the kiss with Max on his birthday, Zoey definitely _did not_ spend the rest of the weekend avoiding him. Although, hiding out in her cabin until Monday morning certainly _seemed_ like that’s exactly what she was doing.

On her way to breakfast, she resolved to act like a completely normal human who hadn’t just spent the whole weekend replaying that kiss over and over in her mind. Because she absolutely _hadn’t_ done that.

Her heart jumped when she saw Max already sitting in his usual spot at the table with Autumn, Simon, and Jessica — Simon and Jessica had quickly turned into a thing — and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself before walking over. 

_You can do this. Just be normal._

She tripped over her own feet as she approached, nearly toppling over before grabbing the edge of the table to steady herself. She quickly sat down. 

“Morning, Zoey.” Max was kind enough to hold back his laughter, but she could see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Oh, hi! Hey, Max. Good morning. Did you have a nice weekend? Sorry I didn’t see you. I wasn’t avoiding you or anything, I was just _super_ in the zone. With my composing. Didn’t think about a single thing but that all weekend.”

_Smooth, Zoey._

The corners of his mouth turned up into a smile. “Oh, yeah, it’s no problem. I was actually a little preoccupied with something myself,” he said evasively, drumming his fingers on the table.

“With what?” She couldn’t stop herself from asking.

There was a twinkle in his eyes. “It’s a surprise.” He winked at her and Zoey’s curiosity increased tenfold.

She was about to try and pry it out of him when Tobin walked by and something on his wrist caught her attention.

“Hey, Tobin!” He spun around to look at Zoey and she pointed at his wrist. “Is that...a _SPRQ Watch?_ I thought they weren’t supposed to be released until August?” 

“It sure is!” He flashed his watch ostentatiously. “Danny Michael Davis happens to be a _personal_ friend. Gotta get them perks, son!”

* * *

On Wednesday, once all her classes were over, Zoey sat on the dock staring out at the lake. She had already finished her composition for the week and given it to Max to practice on his own, with the promise they’d meet up Thursday night so he could play it for her, just to make sure it was perfect.

Now that she knew what it felt like to be kissed by Max, she was having a hard time being _just_ his friend. While Max, on the other hand, was acting like their kiss never even happened. He had fallen seamlessly back into his habit of joking and flirting with her like it meant nothing.

Maybe it did mean nothing. To Max. He said he wasn’t interested in a hook up, after all.

But she couldn’t stop thinking about how he had looked at her that night, like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And how he had kissed her, like she was something to be cherished.

She was doing a deep dive into these thoughts when Max appeared and sat next to her on the dock, his legs dangling over the edge. Her traitorous heart picked up its pace and Zoey idly wondered how long into her friendship with Max it would take for her to stop being so affected by him.

“So, fancy an excursion?” He said without pretense.

Zoey shot him a dubious look. “The last time you dragged me somewhere I was forced to play flag football.”

“I didn’t _drag_ you, you came of your own free will. And you had a blast. You even hugged _Tobin_ when your team won.” He gave her a pointed look.

“What can I say, Tobin’s kind of growing on me. Like a leech.” She laughed. “He’s actually going to try and teach me to dance later, if you want to join.”

“What time?”

“Seven.”

“Perfect. That gives us plenty of time for what I have planned.”

“And what’s that?”

“Kayaking.”

Zoey let out a loud bark of laughter. “Oh no. There’s no way. I’m not big on doing outdoorsy stuff. That’s why I quit the Girl Scouts after one week.”

“Zoey, where’s your sense of adventure?” When she didn’t say anything, he added, “Do you trust me?”

She grumbled something that resembled a “yes.”

“Then let’s go! And Zo, I promise I won’t let anything happen to you. You’ll be safe with me.”

* * *

After heading back to her cabin to layer on sunscreen — Zoey wasn’t this pale by accident — she went to find Max at their arranged meeting spot. He was waiting there by the kayaks with two life vests in his arms and he promptly handed one over.

Zoey had just pulled it on when suddenly Max was in front of her, tugging the sides together and fastening the buckles with deft fingers. He tightened the straps for her and Zoey gasped when she glanced up and realized how close they were, close enough to breathe in his intoxicating scent. “Safety first,” he murmured, smiling down at her. He tucked a few errant strands of fiery red hair behind her ears before turning to put his own vest on.

She had one thought on her mind as her heart rate slowly returned to normal. Max Richman was going to be the death of her.

Surprisingly enough, thanks to Max’s extreme patience and guidance, Zoey was actually moving her kayak across the water.

“So,” Zoey began once she found her rhythm, “when do I get to find out what your big surprise is?” Zoey had been thinking about what it could be since he mentioned it on Monday.

“Soon enough.”

“Can I have a hint?”

“No.” 

Zoey groaned. Max could be so infuriating sometimes. “ _Please?_ ” She begged, jutting out her bottom lip and staring at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

“Okay,” he acquiesced, “Let’s just say I’ve been feeling... _inspired_ to write my own music lately.”

“What? No way! Max, that’s amazing.” She grinned widely at him.

“Yeah, it’s funny because in the past, whenever I’d try and write, it’s like nothing would come out.” He paused. “At least...nothing _good_. All the pieces I wrote either fell flat or they didn’t convey what was in my head. Maybe I just didn’t have the right muse back then.”

“What do you think has changed between then and now?”

“I think being here, and I know it sounds so cliché, but I think being _here_ has changed me. Like all of a sudden it just... _clicks_ now, and I can’t seem to stop the music from flowing out.”

“Wow, by the way you’re talking, it sounds like you finally found your muse.”

“Yeah,” he turned his head to look at her, an expression on his face she couldn’t quite decipher, “I think I might have.”

Her heart thudded in her chest. “Will you play it for me? When it’s finished?”

“If you’re lucky,” he smirked at her and Zoey used her paddle to splash him with water. Laughing, he said, “Watch it, Zo, I could easily capsize you right now.”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t.” And she knew it was true before he even confirmed it. “No,” he said, “I wouldn’t.”

* * *

Awhile later, Max spotted an area of shore they could easily pull up to and take a break. Zoey heaved an exaggerated sigh of relief once she was back on solid ground, causing Max to let out a chuckle at her dramatics.

Under the burning sun, Zoey found herself getting distracted by the moisture that glistened on the back of Max’s neck, making the curls there damp. Vivid memories of her lacing her fingers through his hair rushed back and she longed to do it again now that it was slick with sweat.

“Would you like to join me for a swim?” His voiced pulled her from her _not so innocent_ thoughts.

“I’m not wearing a bathing suit.”

“Neither am I. Underwear is basically the same thing.” He lifted his shirt over his head and Zoey’s eyes were immediately drawn to his exceptionally toned chest, the muscles rippling down his arms, and the hard plane of his stomach. She thought it just might be the most glorious thing she’d ever seen and for a moment she forgot how to breathe as she watched him tug his shorts down to reveal his underwear. Boxer briefs that left very little to the imagination. 

She swallowed hard as she shamelessly stared at him, her eyes sweeping hungrily over his body.

“Hey Zoey, my eyes are up here.” 

_Right._

She reluctantly tore her gaze away from his body to get a glimpse of his amused expression. “Sorry, I was...staring at your nipples. And everything else.” She winced. “You go ahead. I’m going to stay up here on dry land.”

Max turned to head into the water and Zoey took a long moment to admire his backside before laying down on the grass, closing her eyes, and forcing her mind to go blank. The attempt ended up being futile because seeing Max practically naked gave her imagination plenty to work with.

She couldn’t stop herself from fantasizing about kissing along the hard ridge of his hip bone and sliding her hands over his broad chest, the soft curls tickling her palms. She imagined gently nipping at the spot where his neck met his shoulder while he slipped a hand between her thighs. Her mind definitely got a bit carried away because soon she was thinking about how it would feel to have him inside her, their bodies pressed tight together as she moaned his name.

Somewhere in the back of her mind it vaguely registered that these weren’t thoughts she should be having about someone who was _just her friend and nothing more_. But it wasn’t her fault Max was unbelievably hot. She could be sexually attracted to him — it didn’t have to _mean anything_.

“Zo, you okay?” Her eyes popped open to reveal Max standing over her, dripping wet, the fabric of his underwear clinging to his body and accentuating _everything_ quite nicely. She unwittingly licked her lips and propped herself up on her elbows, peering up at him. “I-I’m fine. Why um...” She lost her train of thought as her eyes drifted south, lingering there a moment before snapping back up to his face. “Why do you ask?”

“I heard you moaning. I thought maybe you were in pain.”

Zoey felt the heat creep into her face. “Nope. Totally fine. Thanks for checking.”

Max’s look of concern morphed into a knowing smirk as he caught her eyes trailing down his body again.

“Like what you see?” He teased.

“Max?”

“Yeah?”

“Put your damn clothes back on.”

* * *

The dance lesson with Tobin that night went about as well as Zoey expected. Which meant that it was nothing short of a total catastrophe.

Leif was standing off to the side, shaking his head and covering his face with his hand. “This is just painful to watch.”

“Z Money, it’s a _simple_ eight count. Just take a step to the right, roll your hips to the left...NO! Don’t _step_ to the left, just shift your body weight... _oh my god!_ When you said you couldn’t dance, I didn’t think you meant that you _literally can’t dance for shit!_ ” Tobin was on the verge of a breakdown, throwing his hands in the air and staring at her in disbelief.

Max burst out laughing next to her. She glared at him before jumping on his back and playfully ruffling his hair. He swatted her hands away before locking his arms under her legs and spinning them both around. She yelped in surprise before wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face into his hair, inhaling her new favorite scent.

In that moment, all she could think about was how she didn’t want her time with Max to come to an end.


	7. All You Had To Do Was Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll recognize the song in this chapter because it was used in the show. “All Of Me” by John Legend. I just don’t think there’s a more perfect song for Max to sing to Zoey and the words fit exceptionally well within the context of this story.
> 
> I’ve linked the full version by Skylar for maximum feels.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cp2IhwurEOY
> 
> Buckle up, friends.

One week.

One week was all Zoey had left at Camp Carvahall. One week until the showcase. One week with Max.

Technically, less than a week. It was Monday, the showcase was Friday, and by Saturday, Zoey would be on a plane back to San Francisco. Away from New Hampshire. Away from Max.

The mere idea of being away from Max filled Zoey with such intense, inexplicable heartache that she struggled to reign it in. She tried to convince herself it was because he was her friend — her _best friend_ — and she was going to miss him. It was _normal_ to feel like a gaping hole had been ripped through your heart at the thought of leaving your best friend.

_Right?_

Right.

Speaking of Max, he had yet to play the music he wrote and she was beginning to wonder if he planned to make good on his promise.

She shook her head. _It’s Max_. Of course he would.

Zoey turned her attention back to her journal, trying to make sense of the scribbles that marked the page as she got started on her final composition for the showcase.

* * *

Zoey was eating lunch with Tobin on Tuesday, occasionally sneaking pieces of chicken into his backpack for Queen Bey when Max approached. He braced his hands on the table and leaned over, his head bent close to her face. “Hey, you free tonight? Nine o’clock?” He murmured and she almost laughed out loud. They had only been meeting at that time every single night for the past four weeks. But she decided to humor him. “Yeah, I’m free.”

“Okay then,” he drummed his fingers on the table. “It’s a date.” He smiled fondly at her before pushing off from the table to resume a standing position.

“A d-date?” She stammered. “Like a _date_ date?” Her heart jolted at the word as panic quickly settled in and she gazed apprehensively at him.

“Relax, Zo. It’s just an expression. I’ll see you later.” Something that felt suspiciously like disappointment washed over her as she waved a halfhearted goodbye to Max.

Max wasn’t interested in her like that.

And she’s wasn’t interested in him, either, she reminded herself.

When she looked over at Tobin, he had a sly grin on his face. “Whatever you’re thinking, I don’t want to hear it.”

“I wasn’t thinking anything,” he began, his grin widening, “except the fact that you have a big ol’ crush on— _OW!_ What the fuck, Zoey!” Tobin said, rubbing the shin she had just forcefully kicked.

“Like I said, I don’t want to hear it.”

* * *

When Zoey entered the Studio, Max was already waiting for her at the piano, a luminous smile that seemed to light up the room stretched across his face the moment he noticed her standing there. “Come sit with me,” he said in a low tone, his voice easily carrying across the quiet room.

She quickly made her way over and joined him on the bench, realizing what he intended to do and eager to hear the music he had written. 

However, up close, she noticed the corners of his mouth were twitching ever so slightly and his breath was coming in shallow puffs of air.

“Max, are you okay? You look pale...er than usual.”

“No! I’m fine!” He wiped his palms on his shorts. “I’m actually really happy.”

Zoey let out a disbelieving laugh as she noticed the sweat beading along his hairline. “You don’t look happy. You look...ill.”

He gave her a wan smile. “I guess I’m just a little nervous to play this for you.”

“Don’t be,” she said reassuringly. “I’m sure it’s amazing.” 

“Um,” Max cleared his throat, “So, this song...I kind of wrote it for you.” He didn’t give her a chance to respond, choosing instead to dive right in. And just like Zoey had surprised Max by singing on his birthday, Zoey was shocked when Max’s voice filtered out.

_“What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in and you kicking me out. You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down.”_

Zoey’s head was spinning at the fact Max had a voice like that and she was just now hearing it for the first time. It was, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing she had ever heard and she watched him in stunned silence, longing to know what other secrets Max was harboring.

_“What’s going on in that beautiful mind? I’m on your magical mystery ride. And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright. My head’s underwater, but I’m breathing fine. You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind.”_

Max withdrew his hands from the keys and Zoey thought that was the end of his song. Confusion swelled up inside of her as she tried to comprehend exactly what he was trying to say to her. He thought she was crazy? _Okay thanks, Max_. She peered over at him, trying to decipher his expression. Feeling her eyes on him, he stole a quick glance at her, giving a slight smile, a nervous smile. He let out an unsteady breath before his hands resumed their position over the keys, picking up the next part of the song.

_“‘Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you. You’re my end and my beginning. Even when I lose, I’m winning. ‘Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you.”_

Zoey was having a hard time remembering how to breathe. Surely, _surely_ , Max didn’t mean that he loved her. Like actually _loved_ her. They were just friends, just friends who had shared one mindblowing, but ill-fated kiss. Friends who had musical chemistry and — _okay maybe_ — there was some undeniable attraction between them as well. But that wasn’t the same thing as _love_.

_“How many times do I have to tell you, even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too. The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood. You’re my downfall, you’re my muse, my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues.”_

Max winked at her as he sang those words and she recalled that night in the clearing, when he admitted he was as equally distracted by her as she was by him. And she remembered last week, how he had talked about finally finding his muse.

_“I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing in my head for you. My head’s underwater, but I’m breathing fine. You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind.”_

Maybe Max _was_ out of his damn mind if he thought he loved her. They had only known each other a month. You couldn’t _fall in love_ with someone in a month. But even as that thought flickered across her mind, her heart felt like it was about to soar right out of her chest.

_“‘Cause all of me love all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you. You’re my end and my beginning. Even when I lose, I’m winning. ‘Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you.”_

When Max finished, he looked expectantly at Zoey, his face falling when he took sight of her expression. As much as her heart wanted to believe Max, she couldn’t deflect the abrupt onslaught of fear and confusion that twisted painfully in her gut.

He reached out a hand to rest on her shoulder, his touch sending tingles down her arm. “Are you...alright?”

She averted her eyes, refusing to meet his gaze as she shrugged away from his hold on her. “I don’t...um, I don’t understand what you’re trying to do right now.”

“W-what I’m trying to do?” She could hear the perplexity in his voice. “I thought it was obvious. I’m trying to tell you how I feel. About you.”

Zoey’s heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn’t fight the instinct to flee. “Max, this is just... _a lot_ right now and...I-I have to go.” She shot up off the bench, darting for the exit when Max’s voice made her stop in her tracks.

“You know, Zoey, you’re a lot of things, but I never took you for a coward.” The harshness of his tone caused her to recoil before she spun back around to face him, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. “How am I a coward? Because I’m not interested in some... _summer fling?_ ”

Max balked at her words, pain flashing across his face before narrowing his eyes at her. “Please tell me you’re joking right now...a summer fling? I wrote you a _love song_ , Zoey! I literally just poured my heart out to you. When I said I wasn’t interested in a hook up, I meant I was interested in something more with you. Something real.” Max squeezed his eyes shut, his voice tight as he continued, “And I thought... _I thought_ you felt the same way.” He tilted his head, studying her face a long moment before slumping his shoulders in defeat. It took all of her willpower to keep a neutral expression fixed on her face, to keep Max from the turmoil of her thoughts.

“I-I haven’t thought about you...like that.” More like she hadn’t allowed herself to think about Max like that. She could handle being his friend, because that meant she could keep him in her life. A relationship, on the other hand, was a risk. She risked losing him forever if it didn’t work out. Wasn’t it better this way? To have him as a friend instead of not at all? Surely, Max would come to that same realization.

A pained sigh escaped from Max’s lips before he ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. “Why are you doing this, Zoey? Why are you running from this...from me?”

“I’m scared and I don’t...I don’t want to lose you, Max.” The lump in her throat felt impossibly large as she noticed Max gathering up his belongings, a determined expression fixed on his face. “Can’t you see that?” Her stomach sank as she said those words because she could already feel Max slipping away from her.

He hopped down from the stage, walking over to where she stood, but still keeping a few feet between them. Somehow, those few feet stretched into miles and she didn’t know how to bridge the gap. How to salvage this.

“Zoey, you think by playing it safe, by keeping me at a distance, that you’re protecting yourself, that you won’t get hurt. And maybe that’s true. But the way I see it, you have two choices. You can either keep pushing away the people that care about you in an attempt to guard your heart. Or you can stop living on the sidelines and just...take a chance on something new.”

Max gave her a long, searching look, waiting for her to say something, to say _anything_ , but she remained frozen to the spot, unable to speak even as her heart pleaded at her to reveal itself to him.

A sad smile crossed his face before giving a slight shake of his head and walking toward the door. With his hand on the knob, he hesitated, glancing back at her over his shoulder. “Personally, I’d take the risk. But I guess you’re going to make up your own mind.” He left, the closing of the door echoing loudly in the quiet room, hitting her like a shot to the heart.

Zoey lasted maybe a minute, standing there in a daze, wondering _what the hell_ she had just done before collapsing on the floor.

She couldn’t erase the image of Max’s crestfallen expression from her head, flashing through her mind on an endless loop. She knew it would be forever etched in her memory.

A strangled sob escaped her throat as she hugged her knees to her chest, trying to keep herself together. The only person she wanted right now, to be wrapped up in their arms, to feel safe and comforted and cared for, was the person she had just let walk away.


	8. The Story Of Us

At some point, Zoey managed to pick herself up off the floor and trudge back to her cabin, where she was immediately swarmed by Autumn and Jessica. Apparently she looked as bad as she felt because they wouldn’t stop asking if she was alright.

She waved them off, feigning exhaustion, before crawling into bed and pulling the covers over her head. Deep, restful sleep remained elusive and Zoey was grateful when morning arrived if only for the fact she had classes to attend that would help keep her mind otherwise occupied.

She got ready in a daze, throwing on some jean shorts and a tee shirt. When she went to wash her face, she took vague notice of the dark circles under her eyes, which were a stark contrast against her pale skin. She grimaced at her reflection before fixing her hair out of habit and leaving the bathroom.

She decided to skip breakfast so she wouldn’t have to face Max yet and as she peered out the door, making sure he wasn’t anywhere in sight, she couldn’t help but think that maybe Max was right — she was, in fact, a total coward.

A coward who managed to avoid Max until it was time to head to the Studio for class that afternoon.

When Zoey arrived, she was disheartened to find that Max was not in his usual spot, but instead had barricaded himself between Autumn and her partner, Sean Donovan. She felt his eyes on her as she took her normal seat, pulling out a journal to look over what she had accomplished for the showcase so far. It was hardly more than the scribbles from Monday.

She didn’t have much time to dwell on her shortcomings because Austin had taken the stage.

“Alright,” he clapped his hands together. “We have two days until the showcase and I want to meet with each group privately to see where you’re at. Scott and Tom, you’re up first.” Zoey watched as they joined Austin on stage before she went back to staring forlornly at her pathetic excuse of a composition.

A feeling of dread formed in the pit of her stomach when she realized she wasn’t just ruining things for herself, but for Max as well. He was counting on her to create something spectacular for him to perform at the showcase. This was just another way she was letting him down.

Soon enough, Zoey and Max were the last pair left.

“So, how’s the final piece coming along?” Austin glanced expectantly at Zoey, who looked like she was on the verge of puking. “Oh, um...” she trailed off, afraid to admit the truth, that she hadn’t really written anything more than a few hastily scrawled ideas.

“It’s unlike anything you’ve ever heard before,” Max chimed in, coming to her rescue. “We kind of want to keep it a secret, if that’s okay, but what Zoey has created...it’s really something special.” Zoey peered over at Max, trying to convey gratitude with her eyes, but he made no indication that he took any notice.

Austin stared appraisingly at the pair of them a moment before a warm smile spread across his face. “Of that, I have no doubt.” He turned his attention to Max. “Max, you’re free to go. I’d like a word alone with Zoey.” Max nodded, gathering his belongings while Zoey’s heart dropped into her stomach. She had a feeling Austin could see straight through the bullshit.

Austin watched and waited for the door to close behind Max before he began speaking. “Okay, I know this is none of my business, but I’ve noticed some tension between you and Max today.” When Zoey didn’t respond, he continued. “I’m not worried in the slightest that you _will_ come up with something special for the showcase, you have an extraordinary talent. That’s been obvious since the very beginning.”

Zoey shifted in her seat as she waited for him to make his point. “What I’m getting at is the two of you are a force to be reckoned with. I think you challenge each other and you’re both better because of it...but can I offer you some advice?” Zoey remained silent as she gave a slight nod of her head, curious and a bit nervous where this was headed.

“Let your heart be your guide, and not just in music.” He gave her a pointed look, a knowing look. “It’s important to tell the people we care about exactly how we feel when they’re still around to hear it. Zoey, the showcase is important, your work is important, but don’t let that be the only thing that matters because you will always, _always_ regret the words you didn’t say.”

Zoey stared incredulously at Austin as he shrugged. “Hey, it’s a small camp. I notice things.”

Sensing it was the end of the conversation, Zoey reached for her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. “Um, thanks...for the advice.” She gave a small smile before climbing down from the stage and heading for the exit.

“Oh, and Zoey? One more thing.” She spun back around to face him.

“Great music stems from a place of vulnerability.” He smiled kindly at her. “Just something to keep in mind as you get started on your final piece.”

* * *

Zoey’s mind remained a muddled mess for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. When it was approaching nine o’clock, she carefully crammed her woefully blank staff paper and journals into her messenger bag and made her way to the Studio to meet up with Max.

When the cabin came into view, she noticed the lights were off and she was seized by the sudden, alarming notion that Max wouldn’t show up tonight. She could hardly blame him, after everything that happened last night.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flicker of movement and turned her head to spot Max walking toward her, looking devastatingly handsome and her breath hitched at the sight.

Zoey should have known better than to doubt him. He was Max, after all — steadfast, kind, funny, as close to perfect as a human could possibly be. He had attempted to save her ass earlier with Austin, her own knight in shining armor, even though she didn’t deserve any of it. Max was every good quality all wrapped up in one magnificent person.

And Zoey was...a hot mess that was hellbent on a path of destruction.

They entered the Studio together, Zoey switching on the lights as Max leisurely made his way over to the piano, avoiding her gaze as he played a simple, but haunting melody, breaking the silence in the room. Her heart gave a painful twist at the melancholy in the notes as she studied his face. His expression was guarded, but the music told her everything she needed to know. Max was hurting and it was because of her.

She watched him awhile longer before cautiously approaching the piano, nervously wringing her hands together as she waited with bated breath for him to glance up at her.

He stopped playing, but kept his gaze steady on the keys in front of him.

“Um...I don’t really have anything for you... _yet_. I’m really sorry. But I promise I’ll finish it tonight, whatever it takes.” Max chanced a look at her then. “Did you want me to stay and help?” Zoey detected as a faint glimmer of hope flashed in his eyes as he stared up at her.

_Yes. More than anything. Ask him to stay. Fix this before it’s too late._

“No, that’s okay,” she found herself saying instead, “I’ll manage just fine on my own.”

Max let out a sigh. “Okay then,” he murmured, collecting his stuff and heading for the door without a backward glance.

With Max gone, the room felt empty and cold and Zoey could hardly believe there had been a time she actually preferred to work in solitude. She longed for the days they had worked seamlessly together, in perfect synchronization. Just the right balance of give and take.

She tried to lose herself in the process of composing, and it worked, to a certain extent. But a dull ache had settled in her chest, a constant reminder of what she had done. Of who she had lost.

Zoey was pacing the stage for what felt like the hundredth time when something at the piano caught her attention. Picking it up, she immediately recognized it as the sheet music for the song Max had written — _her song._

Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at the paper in her hands, where Max’s soul was stripped bare before her, bravely and unabashedly speaking the words of his heart.

She turned the sheet over in her hands and noticed his familiar scrawl on the back. There, he had penned a list, reminiscent of the one she had made the first day she met Max.

_1\. Jeez, just tell her how you feel already  
2\. Or...write her a love song  
3\. ~~Get the girl~~ Get the only girl that matters_ __  
_4\. Try, every day, to be worthy of her love (if she even loves you back)_  
_5\. Because she’s everything  
6\. And even so much more than that_

Zoey’s vision blurred as she read and reread the list. When she finally blinked, the tears that had been threatening to spill over were unleashed, leaving hot, wet trails down her cheeks as she clutched the paper to her chest.

_If she even loves you back._

She was stuck on those words, turning them over and over in her head.

_Did she love him back?_

Her heart knew the answer to that question.

Zoey grabbed some staff paper and her journals and got to work.

* * *

“What the hell happened to you?”

Zoey woke with a start, opening her eyes and squinting against the harsh morning light that was streaming in through the windows.

When her eyesight came into focus, the first thing she saw was Mo standing over her, a hand on his hip as he peered down at her, curiosity marked across his face with maybe a _hint_ of concern in his eyes.

With the back of her hand, she wiped the drool off of her chin before propping herself up on her elbows, wincing in pain as her stiff muscles rebelled against the sudden movement.

Upon surveying her surroundings, Zoey realized that she had fallen asleep in the Studio.

“Good morning to you, too,” she grumbled as she tried to work out the kinks in her muscles.

“Are you okay, Red? You look like you got hit by a freight train and then dragged under the tracks.”

“That good, huh?” Zoey gave a wry smile before gingerly lifting herself onto her feet, using her hands to smooth out the wrinkles in her clothes.

“I’m going to go out on a limb and say this has absolutely everything to do with a certain Maxwell Richman.”

Zoey was silent a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. “I think I love him, Mo. Is that...is that crazy? _Am I crazy?_ ”

“Zoloft, you’re only crazy if you let that boy get away because anyone with eyes can see Max burns white hot, white boy love for you.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter now, Mo. I went and screwed everything up and...it’s too late.”

“Is it, though?” Mo quirked an eyebrow at her.

Zoey glanced down at the stage, where her journals were carelessly strewn everywhere, along with her completed, final composition.

She bent down to pick it up, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Maybe not.”

* * *

After Zoey left Mo, who apparently used that empty cabin every morning to belt it out in peace, she headed straight for the dining hall where she was relieved to see Max sitting in his usual spot at their table.

She fleetingly thought maybe she should have went back to her cabin to change or, at the very least, brush her teeth, but her feet were already carrying her across the room.

“Here,” she placed the completed sheet music on the table in front of Max, giving him a nervous smile as her heart drummed in her chest. “It’s done.”

Max seemed to be stunned by her sudden, disheveled appearance because he didn’t say anything.

“Um,” she lowered her voice, “I know you need to practice this before the showcase tomorrow, but would you mind meeting me tonight at the clearing first? I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.”

Max still didn’t speak for a moment, instead he was gaping at her like she had grown a second head, but then he gave an imperceptible nod of his head. “Sure.”

“Okay, great!” Zoey turned and left as abruptly as she came because she still had a full day of classes ahead of her and she really _was_ in desperate need of a shower.

As the warm water washed over her, Zoey was feeling good. She only hoped that when the time came to tell Max exactly how she felt about him, she wouldn’t lose her nerve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of sad and slow, but it’s all building toward a climax.
> 
> Possibly multiple climaxes. Bahaha.
> 
> I’ll see myself out.


	9. You Are In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **** FRIENDLY REMINDER ****  
>    
> I rated this explicit for a reason. Besides Zoey’s sex dream, it’s been pretty mild so far. Don’t worry, that’s all about to be tossed out the window.
> 
> So, using my best Lorax impression, _you have been warned..._

As Zoey mentally prepared for her meeting with Max, her heart felt lighter than it had in a long time.

Somehow, in a matter of weeks, Max had scaled the walls she spent years building, easily tearing them down as she willingly exposed pieces of her heart with him, without even realizing it at the time. She allowed herself to be vulnerable again, seeking comfort in the undeniable truth that Max would never hurt her.

But still, in true Zoey fashion, she bolted when things started to feel a little _too_ real, tormented by the demons of her past.

However, she realized now that with Liam, it was only ever infatuation and being in love with the idea of love.

What she shared with Max was something else entirely. Being with him was as simple and effortless as breathing. It was what people spent their whole life searching for and Zoey was ready to _finally_ stop running away from it. She wanted to jump headfirst into the wonderful unknown with Max.

It was these thoughts that were fresh on her mind as she gathered up her belongings, throwing them in her bag. Before heading out, she grabbed a blanket. If she was going to be out in nature again, this time she wanted a barrier between her skin and the grass. 

As she stepped out of her cabin, she grimaced as she walked straight into a cobweb. She really was more of an indoor person.

* * *

When Zoey made it to the edge of the clearing, Max was already waiting for her, hands shoved in his pockets as he stared up at the stars.

She paused, taking a moment to soak in the sight before her. He was wearing a sky blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, exposing the exquisite, distracting forearms that she loved so much. Underneath was his signature plain white tee paired with khaki shorts. _Sexy_ was the only way to describe him, standing there in the moonlight.

“I guess you’re probably wondering why I asked you to meet me here tonight,” she said as she approached, watching as Max tilted his head down to meet her gaze, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“A little. I just kind of assumed you were going to murder me,” he joked. “Is there an axe in your bag? Because that bag could _definitely_ fit one.” Max was teasing her and Zoey laughed at the memory, happy to discover the tension between them had dissipated. She vaguely wondered if it was because her composition had clued him in to what she was truly feeling. She dropped her bag and blanket carelessly on the ground.

“I just don’t want to have any regrets.” With each word, Zoey took a step closer to Max. “And I know I would regret it, every single day for the rest of my life, if I never told you exactly how I feel about you.” She stopped, now standing right in front of him. His full attention was focused on her as he waited for her to continue, a flicker of hope dancing in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry that it’s taken me this long to admit what I’ve known since that first week, which is _absolutely crazy_...” Zoey trailed off as she reached up to rest her hands on his shoulders, her blue eyes shining as she gazed fondly up at him.

“I brought you to this clearing tonight because the last time we were here, I was devastated when you didn’t kiss me. And I really want to kiss you now,” she paused, a smile lighting up her face, “because Max Richman...I am so _ridiculously_ in love with you.”

Zoey watched as a matching smile spread across his face before he bent down and kissed her. The kind of kiss that made her knees give out and she was thankful for the grip she had on Max’s shoulders because it kept her from crashing to the ground. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him as he deepened the kiss, his free hand tangling in her wild hair as her heart thudded in her chest, exhilarated.

Eventually, the need for air became too great to ignore and they pulled away, both panting, both grinning like idiots.

Still wrapped in their embrace, Zoey peered up at him. “Max, I want you.” Her voice was quiet, not wanting to ruin the significance of the moment by speaking too loudly.

“I’m yours,” he said softly but emphatically, brushing his thumb across her cheek, caressing her skin as he smiled down at her.

“No,” she lowered her voice even more, “I want _all of you_. Be with me tonight?” She asked and there was no way Max could mistake her intention by the desire that was burning in her eyes. They had very little time left together and Zoey was determined to give herself fully to Max — mind, body, and soul.

Once he nodded his acceptance, Zoey went and grabbed the blanket she was now doubly glad she brought, laying it down across the grass.

She kicked off her shoes, waiting for Max to follow suit before taking his hands in hers. Zoey lowered them so they were both on their knees facing each other before she leaned in to kiss him again, slowly at first, exploring each other’s mouths and reveling in the fact that — _finally_ — they made it to this point together.

The kiss quickly turned heated and Zoey released her hold on Max’s hands in favor of looping her arms around his neck, pressing her body tight against his as he firmly planted his hands on her waist, his fingers digging into her sides.

Zoey thought she could kiss Max for hours, but then she remembered all the other things she wanted to do with him and her hands shot down to the buckle on his belt, fumbling in her haste to remove it.

“Zoey,” Max’s voice was low and husky, sending a shiver straight down her spine. He placed his hands over hers, stilling her movements. “Let me take care of you.” Her breath caught as his fingers brushed lightly across her neck before moving to unfasten the top button of her blouse. He leaned down to kiss the newly exposed skin, taking his time as his fingers worked to _slowly_ undo the rest of the buttons. Once the last button was released, he slid the shirt off before reaching around for the clasp on her bra. He paused, pulling back to look into her eyes, silently asking for permission. “Yes,” Zoey nodded, “ _please_.” With deft fingers, he unfastened the tiny hooks and removed the garment.

“Lay down,” he murmured. Zoey obeyed, shifting her body to get comfortable on the hard ground. Max’s agile fingers made quick work of the button and zipper on her shorts before guiding them down her legs, leaving her exposed in just underwear. She watched as his eyes roamed over her body and instead of feeling embarrassed, she felt empowered because he was looking at her like he had just discovered the world’s greatest treasure.

“God, Zoey,” he spoke softly, his voice filled with reverence, “you’re so beautiful.” He climbed over her, bending his head down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. “Absolutely perfect,” he breathed against her mouth, giving her another quick peck before moving his mouth to her jaw and starting a trail of kisses down to her collarbone.

His fingers began gliding along the sides of her torso, the sensation maddening as he lowered his mouth to the valley between her breasts. Zoey fisted a hand in his hair, tugging gently in an attempt to get him to move his mouth where she desperately wanted it to go.

Max obliged, his tongue moving in broad swirls around her right nipple while his other hand moved to cup her left breast, massaging it delicately before taking that nipple between his thumb and knuckle, giving a gentle pinch as Zoey arched into his touch. He continued this delicious torture until all she could manage was breathy moans. “Max, _please_ ,” she half panted, half begged as she squeezed her thighs together, trying to relieve the aching pressure.

Max’s hand traveled south while his mouth continued its affectionate assault on her breasts, lightly nipping and sucking and driving her _absolutely insane_. Zoey shuddered as his nails grazed across her hipbone before he traced one finger lightly along the hem of her underwear, from her hip to her inner thigh. She jolted at the contact and let out a sharp gasp, abruptly releasing her hold on his hair.

With his newfound freedom, Max took the opportunity to kiss his way down her stomach, sweeping his tongue across the skin right above the top elastic of her underwear, causing her breath to hitch as she involuntarily bucked her hips.

Max hooked a finger beneath each side of her underwear, tugging them down her legs before crouching on the ground between her thighs.

All Zoey could think was how uncomfortable that must be for him, but then he lifted her legs so they rested on his shoulders, his mouth hot and wet on her inner thigh and Zoey suddenly lost the ability to form any coherent thought as she squirmed against him.

He braced his hands on her hips, locking her in place as he continued to tease her, staying just out of reach of where she was throbbing with need.

When he finally darted his tongue out to trace along her outer folds, Zoey’s loud, strangled cry of relief took them both by surprise. Max’s answering chuckle was muffled against her sensitive flesh, the vibrations causing a low moan to escape from her throat as her hands flailed out to the sides, her fingers digging and twisting into the fabric of the blanket.

His mouth went back to work, expertly using his lips, tongue, and teeth to bring her to the edge, holding her there before ceasing his ministrations. He pulled away slightly, but he was still close enough that she could feel his hot breath on her pulsing center. Zoey whimpered in protest, high and pleading. “ _Please_ ,” it came out as a sob as she writhed against his mouth. The teasing was too much and she had been waiting far too long for this.

Mercifully, Max wholeheartedly dived right back in, flicking his tongue around her clit, swirling relentlessly at _just the right_ rhythm as the pressure quickly mounted again. She tightened her grip on the blanket, her head tossing back and forth as she gasped for breath. Max made an especially deft stroke with his tongue that had her thighs clamping hard around his head as a wave of pleasure crashed over her, warmth spreading through her body like wildfire as her lower half trembled its way through her release.

Max remained rooted to the spot, his lithe fingers stroking soft patterns over her hips and thighs as she came down from her high.

When Zoey finally regained the ability to move — and _think_ — she propped herself up on her elbows and glanced down at Max, who grinned up at her, lips damp with her juices. Zoey felt her inner walls give a throb at the sight. “Come here,” she all but growled, grabbing for him.

“How are you still fully clothed?” Zoey asked once he joined her, roughly pushing his button-down shirt off his shoulders. Together, they hastily removed the rest of his clothing until they were both naked. Zoey leaned back to admire the view a moment before twisting her body and reaching to grab something out of her bag.

Max let out a low chuckle when she pulled out a condom. “Was it your plan to seduce me all along?”

She grinned at him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. “You should know by now that I always come prepared for anything.” She handed the packet over to him and watched as he rolled it over his erection.

Zoey laid back down, grabbing his arm and pulling him on top of her. She threaded her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck, guiding his head down to meet her mouth in a kiss. She swept her tongue across his bottom lip, moaning when his lips parted and she tasted herself as their tongues brushed lightly against each other.

They continued this tantalizing dance of their lips and tongues while both sets of hands eagerly explored the other person’s body, thrilling whenever a certain spot elicited a reaction and mentally filing that information away for future use.

Eventually, Zoey couldn’t take the teasing anymore, desperate to have him inside her. She seized Max by the hips and rocked herself against him, causing him to groan at the contact. When she did it again, he took the hint and moved a hand down to guide himself to her entrance.

“Wait,” Zoey placed a palm on Max’s chest, glancing up at him with apprehension in her eyes as he immediately halted his movements.

“Zoey, we don’t have to do this tonight if you’re not ready. I don’t want you to have any regrets about this.” He tucked some stray curls behind her ear as he smiled lovingly down at her, his featherlight touch causing her eyelids to momentarily flutter closed. “I’m happy to wait as long as you need.” Her heart soared at the sincerity in his tone and expression as her lower half ached almost painfully with need.

“No! I want to. _Believe me, I want to_. More than anything. Just...go slow, okay?”

“Oh, are you—”

“No,” she quickly cut him off, “it’s just been... _awhile_.” She gave him a bashful smile before nodding her head. “Okay, please continue.” She wrapped her legs around his hips. “I’m ready.”

Max pushed slowly into her, his eyes never wavering from hers as he gauged her reaction, prepared to stop at any moment. Zoey smiled reassuringly at him, tightening her legs around him and tilting her hips up so he was now fully buried in her heat. A low groan escaped his lips as he leaned down to kiss her, soft and sweet and deliberate, letting her adjust to the feel of him inside her. When Zoey arched against him, a silent plea to start moving, he took on a leisurely rhythm, his thrusts indulgent as she clung tightly onto his back.

“ _Yes_ ,” Zoey’s voice was thin and breathless as Max moved his lips to her neck, tenderly kissing and nipping at the sensitive spot just behind her ear, exploiting her weakness. The heat of his breath and mouth was setting her skin on fire.

As she matched his movements, she couldn’t help but think how perfectly they fit together, not that she was surprised in the slightest. It only made sense, given how impeccably matched they were in every other regard.

On a particularly deep thrust, her breath hitched and she gently scraped her nails across Max’s back. He playfully tugged on her earlobe with his teeth before trailing a line of kisses back to her mouth, cupping her face with one hand as he kissed her ardently, keeping up with their unhurried pace as they moved seamlessly together.

Feeling emboldened, Zoey clutched onto his arms, rolling them over so she was on top. Max let out a surprised grunt before smiling widely at her and reaching up to caress her soft skin, his fingers brushing the undersides of her breasts as she rode him.

When Zoey felt herself getting close, she bent down, kissing Max with as much fervor she could muster. One of his hands weaved in her hair while the other moved to her back where he lazily trailed a finger down her spine, causing her to shiver and gasp into his mouth.

Their bodies rocked together, moving with more urgency now as they both neared release. “Come with me,” Zoey murmured, biting down gently on his bottom lip as she rolled her hips deliciously against him, hurtling with breakneck speed to the brink. A few more thrusts and Zoey let out a piercing cry as her walls clenched tight around him, her body shuddering almost violently from the force of her orgasm. Max followed her over the edge. As he came undone, it was her name on his lips, whispered like a prayer.

They remained intertwined as they both struggled to catch their breath, Max drawing circles on her back as her head rested heavily in the crook of his neck.

Once Zoey’s breathing returned to normal, she gingerly climbed off of him before leaning over to grab a tissue out of her bag, handing it to Max so he could dispose of the condom. He quirked an eyebrow at her, but she could tell he was impressed. She really _was_ prepared for anything.

“Come here,” his voice was low and gravelly as he turned onto his side, opening his arms for her. She crawled over and nestled into him, reveling in the warmth of his chest as it pressed against her back. His face nuzzled into her hair and Zoey exhaled a soft sigh as she relaxed into his embrace.

“In case I haven’t made myself perfectly clear, I am also ridiculously in love with you, Zoey Clarke,” Max said quietly as he laced their fingers together, moving their hands so they rested on her stomach.

The two stayed like that for a long time, basking in the afterglow.

“We should probably head to the Studio now so you can practice,” she said regretfully, finally breaking the silence.

“It can wait,” he murmured in her ear before moving to place tender kisses on her shoulder as his hand wandered south, skimming enticingly against her skin.

Zoey let out a soft, twinkling laugh that quickly turned into a moan when his fingers slipped between her thighs. “Again?” She asked breathlessly even as she adjusted her position to give Max better access.

She felt his answering smile on her skin. “Zoey, I could have all the time in the world with you and it still would never come close to being enough.” Zoey craned her neck, seeking out Max’s mouth as she gave him a long, lingering kiss.

They never did make it to the Studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos make me happy, comments make me feel _alive_.


	10. Welcome To New York

Indistinct, excited chatter and the bustling of the cabin roused Zoey from the most restorative sleep she’d had all week. In a long time, really, if she was being perfectly honest. By the time she finally made it back last night, her body collapsed into a boneless heap on the bed, her energy thoroughly depleted, but feeling completely satisfied.

She rolled onto her back, stretching out, her muscles gratifyingly sore. Memories from the previous night flooded her mind and she smiled, her eyes fluttering closed as she replayed some of her favorite moments.

“Glad to see you’re still alive.”

Her reverie was abruptly, and rudely, interrupted by Autumn’s voice. When Zoey’s eyes snapped open, she saw her two friends standing over her.

“What happened last night? You’re usually back before midnight,” Jessica said.

“Oh um, Max and I were...practicing...for the showcase.”

 _Well, they were certainly practicing something_.

“We really wanted to get it right.”

Autumn gave her a skeptical look. “That’s weird. We went looking for you and the cabin was completely empty.”

Zoey felt her cheeks grow hot as she ducked her head. “Oh, um yeah, that is _super_ weird. You must have stopped by when we stepped out for fresh air or something.”

“ _Or something_ sounds about right.” Zoey glanced up to see Jessica smirking at her. Before she had a chance to ask exactly what she was implying, Jessica nodded her head toward Zoey’s bag on the floor where an open condom wrapper was in clear view.

_Shit. How did she miss that?_

Zoey wondered what shade of red her face was at this point as she gave her friends a sheepish smile.

“I think I’m going to head to breakfast,” Zoey said as she climbed out of bed and hastily grabbed some clothes before making a beeline for the bathroom.

“Yeah, I bet you worked up a real appetite after last night,” she heard Jessica call out behind her.

* * *

Zoey was the first one out of the group to arrive at the dining hall. She grabbed herself a bowl of oatmeal and sat down, happy for the brief respite. She knew Autumn and Jessica would be ruthless in their attempt to get details out of her and she was decidedly not looking forward to it.

Zoey sensed the exact moment Max entered the room, her body apparently hyper-aware of his mere presence as she turned her head and saw him walking toward her.

“You little thief,” Max said as he took the seat next to her. Zoey shot him a quizzical look.

He leaned in, his fingers tugging on the collar of her button-down shirt, drawing her close and causing her to suck in a sharp breath. “You’re wearing my shirt,” he murmured, his knuckles brushing lightly against her neck before he withdrew his hand.

“Oh.” Zoey blinked slowly, her mind struggling to catch up. “Do you want it back?”

Max shook his head, smiling. “No, I definitely prefer it on you, I think.” His voice was slightly hoarse and it sent a jolt down to her core as it reminded her how he had sounded last night. Her eyes flickered down to his lips and it vaguely registered that they were moving, but she was distracted by the memory of how soft they had been pressed against her own.

When her gaze traveled back up to his eyes, Zoey noticed him staring expectantly at her, waiting for a response to the question he just asked. The one she hadn’t heard because she was too consumed by her own pleasurable thoughts.

_Focus, Zoey._

But Zoey was having a hard time focusing when Max’s curls were still damp from his shower and all she wanted to do was drag him off to someplace private.

Which reminded her...

“Max, what happens next? With us, I mean.” She peered nervously over at him. They didn’t really have a chance to discuss the future of their relationship last night in the midst of their _activities_ , but now the reality of the situation was on the forefront of Zoey’s mind. She would be flying back home tomorrow and who knew when they’d even be able to see each other again.

“Oh, I was thinking we could make a list of how we should proceed,” Max teased and even though he was joking, Zoey _did_ feel like that idea had its merits.

“Zo, we’ll figure it out. I’m sure we will hash out all the details ad nauseam, but for now, we need to focus on winning you the showcase.”

_Right. The showcase. The whole reason she was here in the first place._

Zoey gave him a confused look as her brain processed what he just said. “Don’t you want to win?”

Max smiled at her. “At the risk of sounding ridiculously cheesy, I already won something worth so much more.” His smile faltered when he realized what he just said. “Not that you’re something to be won, of course! I didn’t mean it like that. I just—”

“I know what you meant,” Zoey cut him off, placing her hand on top of his and giving it a squeeze. “I just don’t know how it’s going to go today when you haven’t even had a chance to practice the piece I wrote...” she worried her bottom lip as she mulled over this fact.

Max let out a soft laugh. “You didn’t think I would go into the showcase today without having that completely memorized? Come on, Zo. I know how important this is for you.”

“W-what...I mean... _how?_ ”

“I switched times with Tom yesterday,” he said as way of explanation. When Zoey still looked baffled, he continued. “He usually has the piano at six, but I asked if he wouldn’t mind practicing at nine instead. Tom was all for it, said it would be nice to eat dinner while it’s still fresh for once.”

If Zoey wasn’t already completely in love with Max, this would have tipped her over the edge.

* * *

After breakfast, Zoey went to get ready for the showcase, which was set to begin at two o’clock. In her haste to get away from Autumn and Jessica earlier, she had skipped out on taking a shower. As much as she didn’t want to rinse the scent of Max off her skin, it had been quite a few days since she last washed her hair.

As she let her hair air dry, she slipped on the navy floral dress she had borrowed from Autumn yesterday and a pair of white canvas sneakers. Because comfort. 

At a quarter to two, Zoey left the cabin and made her way to the outdoor stage where the showcase would be held. She found a nice shady spot under a grove of trees to stand and watch the events unfold.

Max was scheduled as one the last performers so there wasn’t much she could do but sit back, wait, and try to relax. Except she was too anxious to sit and she knew relaxing was a lost cause.

A smile lit up her face as she saw Max approach, wearing practically the same thing as last night except with a navy button-down shirt. She almost laughed out loud at how perfectly color coordinated they were.

“Hey,” he grinned as he stopped in front of her, leaning down to brush a kiss on her cheek. “You look absolutely incredible.” His breath was warm and ticklish against her skin, sending a shiver down her spine as he pulled away and settled in to stand beside her.

He rested his hand comfortably on the small of her back as she leaned into him, her head on his shoulder. “Likewise,” she countered, tilting her head to smile up at him.

The two watched as Tobin took the stage, the first performance of the day. Zoey’s knowledge about the different styles of dance was minimal, but whatever he was doing — contemporary, Max had clued her in — was very beautiful and impressive. They both cheered loudly when he was done.

The day passed quickly, applauding and supporting their extraordinarily talented friends as the afternoon faded into early evening.

When the piano was wheeled to the center of the stage, Zoey followed Max as he made his way in that direction, getting ready for his own performance.

“Okay, next up is Maxwell Richman who will be playing an original composition by Zoey Clarke.”

Max flashed her a brilliant smile as she gave his hands a quick squeeze before releasing him and watching as he marched confidently across the stage, taking a seat at the piano.

As Max began to play, pouring every ounce of himself into the performance, all Zoey could do was stare at him in awe.

Max, who had been a complete stranger a month ago was now someone she pictured forever with. Which should have terrified her, but being with him just felt _right_ , like they were destined to meet. And even though Zoey never believed in that kind of thing before, it was safe to say her perspective on the matter had shifted.

Zoey directed her attention back to the music as the song was winding down, flawlessly executed by Max.

The final notes drifted out and silence descended on the crowd, hanging there for several seconds before the audience erupted into deafening applause.

When Max tore his gaze away from the keys, he didn’t look out at the crowd, but instead straight at Zoey, all the love in the world burning in his eyes.

As Zoey held his gaze, her heart swelling with joy, she thought maybe he was onto something earlier when he said he had already won so much more than the showcase.

* * *

Soon enough, the time came to announce the winner. Zoey was with Max, nervously wringing her hands together as he stood behind her, his hands placed reassuringly on her shoulders. His thumbs began rubbing small circles, trying to relieve some of her anxiety as she rocked on her feet.

Her eyes followed Austin as he and the other instructors gathered on stage. He grabbed the microphone. “I must say, all of you certainly haven’t made the decision easy for us this year. But, with that said, we have reached a unanimous decision and it’s a bit... _unusual_...as we’ve never had a _pair_ of winners before.”

Zoey was having a hard time wrapping her head around it when Austin said _her_ name followed by _Max’s_ name. She remained rooted to the spot, absolutely stunned, her heart beating like a drum inside her chest. But then Max was grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the stage with him, saying something into the microphone before they both took a bow.

When they stepped down off the stage, Max picked her up and spun her around, which made Zoey laugh as she finally came to terms with what this meant. She wouldn’t just be writing music for _anyone_ to perform at Radio City Music Hall, she’d be writing music for _Max_. They’d been awarded the opportunity to collaborate on a show together.

Once he set her back on her feet, Zoey fisted a hand in his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Because she could. Because she wanted to. Because she was so unbelievably _happy_.

She knew the future was full of uncertainties, but Zoey was excited for them to figure it out together.

After all, together was her favorite place to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the cheesiness of it all.
> 
> Not gonna lie, I feel like Dumbledore working my own bullshit at the end so my favorites win. 🤷🏼
> 
> #NoRegrets


End file.
